In a parrallel world
by Abucketfullofsmiles
Summary: What would life be like if Regina was married to Henry's biological father but they just didn't know it.
1. Chapter 1

"Henry Henry where have you been I've been so worried",Regina said as she hugged her son who quickly pulled away and yelled " i found my real mum"he ran past her through the door when he ran in to a man who had bright blue eyes you could loose yourself in and short brown hair he had a chiseled Body and you could tell that he worked out. He was also wearing a sherif uniform it was slimming and fit to his body very well. He spoke to Regina in a soft but deep voice "I'll go check on him see if he's alright" Regina just looked at him and nodded her head before looking back at Emma who stood there looking shocked. Regina could feel a sharp sting in her chest from being rejected from henry once again. Emma looked at Regina before asking "is that the towns sherif"

"yes he's also my husband" Regina replied with a hint of confusion in her voice.

Emma just looked at her with a confused look on her face she didn't get a close enough look at this guy but he did look awfully familiar she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard words coming out of the brunettes mouth "would you like a glass of the world best apple cider that you will ever taste"

"got anything stronger"

Regina smiled as she put out her Hand leading Emma to the door as she followed Emma inside. Emma was breathless as she saw the inside of the mayors mansion it was stunning and very well decorated but also very black and white. She turned her head to the stairs where she could hear footsteps coming down the stairs where she could get a closer look at this familiar looking man. When she looked at this man she lost her breath as she said the words "Neal is that you"

"Emma" he replied with an excited but also shocked tone in his voice. Regina just looked at them confused and said with a confused and sharp tone "do use to know each other"

Emma was the first to reply "yes but a long time ago"

Use weren't togeth... Regina went to say before Neal cut her off by jumping in and saying "no! No we weren't. Emma just looked at him there was an awkward silence in the air until Neal broke it by saying " Henry is fast asleep won't need to worry about him for now. Regina just looked at him with a whole heap of relief off her shoulders before she looked at Emma and said "how about that apple cider" before they walked off into the study she explained how she looked after Henry that she had a set of rules that made her seem strict before asking "you don't think that makes me evil do you" Emma just looked at her before they both walked out into the lounge room where Regina poured another glass of cider before asking "you do know what a closed adoption is right"

"yeh you do not need to worry after tonight you will not have to worry about me"

Regina nodded at her then said " good is there a father I should worry about"

Emma just looked at her and said in a soft tone "no he doesn't even no "

"I should get going" Emma said

"How bout I show you the way out" Neal said looking at her than chucking a smile.

Regina walked upstairs when she reached Henry's room she placed her head on the door frame where she took in the sight of her son sleeping there peacefully without a care in the world she walked into the room and stood by his bed before bending down and placing a kiss onto his forehead and whispered the words "I love you Henry" before hopping up and and walking to her own room.

Neal walked into the room to see his wife in her grey silk pajamas laying on the bed he removed his shirt revealing his perfectly shaped abs and removed his jeans which showed his black and white checkered boxers. He looked down at his dearest wife where he could see her thinking. he had distracted her by asking her what was on her mind.

"You don't think im a bad mother do you"

"of course not you loved and cared for Henry his whole life"

"but he thinks I'm the evil queen where did I go wrong"

" hey listen to me you done everything right I'm sure it's just a stage he's going through he'll out grow it soon we all rebel from our parents"

" i hope your right"

" I know what will make you feel better"

"oh do you now" she said playfully

"yes I do" he said before jumping into bed than grabbing her waist before kissing her hard on the lips with hers responding trying to take control but she knew he would win he always does.

The next day Emma woke up in an unfamiliar place her head was throbbing from what ever happened the night before, she remembered dropping Henry off but after that everything went blank. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a cheerful voice talking to her "time to wake up sunshine"

"Neal" she replied " what are you doing here" she was still half asleep.

"well I am the towns sherif after all it is my job to arrest people who break the law I guess you had a little bit to drink last night" he said while trying not to laugh.

"what are you talking about" she said while she sat up taking in her surroundings when she realized that she was in a jail cell.

"What did I do" her voice was groggy

"You crashed you car while leaving storybrooke you know from driving under the influence"

"no there was an animal I went to swerve than the next thing I know is that I woke up here"

"any way I'm going to let you out of here with a warning so no more drink driving"

" yeh thanks"

" it was good seeing you Emma have a safe trip" he said before hugging her.

" you know I think I might stay a night my head still hurts I think it will be for the best you know a place where I could stay"

" yeh of course granny's just across the street"

"thanks it was good seeing you to"

He sat down at his seat and looked at the pile of paper work on his desk until a thought came into his mind.

Regina was sitting in her office filling out paper work of her new development plans until she was interrupted by the voice of her secretary over the intercom.

" Madame mayor there's someone here to see you"

" can it wait I'm kinda in the middle of something"

" he says it can't wait"

" who is it"

" your husband mam"

" why couldn't you of said that in the first place" you could hear the frustration in her voice.

" he wanted it to be a surprise mam"

Regina pushed her head back into her seat before saying " let him in"

Neal walked into her office where he saw his wife looking at him with an eyebrow raised." this better be important I'm busy filling out paper work you know running this town" she said in a sharp tone you could hear the frustration in her voice.

He replied "me to I've got whole pile of it you know police work trying to stop criminals"

Regina just smiled at him and said in a softer voice " than what are you really here for"

" well I was at my desk than I thought that I would come over and bring you lunch"

" oh really and what is it that you brought me"

" you know your favorite apple crumble"

She just looked at him with a smile that only he ever gets to see, he thought it was a shame that no one in town gets to see the human side of her and this lovely contagious smile because she always hiding her emotions. "thank you dear but I really should get back to work"

" I see how it is fine then" he said sarcastically before leaning over the desk and kissing her on the lips and whispering the words I love you in her hear. I love you to she replied before he walked off.

It had been a couple of weeks and Miss Swan still insisted on staying. Regina hated it Henry still thought she was the evil queen so dr hopper was not working,Emma kept been persistent and wouldn't leave Henry alone, and who knows what her past relation ship was with her husband. On top of all that she had a collapse mine nearly loosing one of the only people she cares about she thought she was loosing it, her husband made Emma a deputy without even telling her.

Neal had a enough of Emma's and Regina's constant fighting over Henry so he decided to confront Emma on what she was doing. " why are you really here" he said

" what do you mean"

" if you are trying to take Henry away I will not let that happen"

" no I just want to help him"

" help him how by convincing him some more that his mother is the evil queen"

" I'm only doing what dr hopper told me I should do"

" did you ever once think that maybe you staying could be ripping a family apart"

" how I've done nothing"

" yes we'll now my wife thinks that I might secretly love you, and now we are constantly fighting because I've stuck up for you, but now I just can't I will not loose my wife and son"

"'do you still love me" Emma said

" a part of me will always love you but I'm married to Regina, I love her"

Later that night he just couldn't be at home so he headed of to the bar where he saw Emma " can I join you" he said

" sure tough night "

" tough alright"

" I'm sorry if I hadn't of stayed you never would of been in this mess"

" yes we would of"

" things were really that bad"

" yep we were happy once than Henry got that stupid book since then it's been nothing but a constant battle, Henry will be mad at you if you tell him that it's not true, but Regina will mad at you if you encourage him I can't win"

"sounds like you need more alcohol"

" i think your right" he said as he ordered the strongest drink they had.

He found himself at Emma's on the couch kissing her pulling off her jacket from her shoulders. Un clipping her bra as she unbuttoned his shirt before yanking at his jeans pulling them off. He deepened the kiss and she returned it. He made his way down to her jeans pulling them off as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him in closer.

The next morning Neal woke up to see Emma laying next to him instead of his wife " no no no " he said as he remembered the events of that night

" what wrong" Emma said her voice all groggy

" what's wrongs what's wrong is that I just cheated on my wife the one I made vowels to when I married her"

"what about last night"

" I'm sorry I was angry drunk how could you let me do this" tears running down his face " this will kill when she finds out"

" than you don't tell her, but didn't last night mean anything to you"

" I'm sorry Emma I love my wife just not as much as I thought how am I ever going to face her"

" who are you kidding you do love her we all make mistakes"

" this is worse than a mistake when she finds out it will shatter her I can't I just can't". Emma placed an arm on his shoulder to reassure him " you can and you will every thing will be fine"

He made his way home feeling awful like something had kicked him in the guts. " where have you been" Regina said " I've been worried about you"

" I'm sorry I had some extra work to do at the station so I slept there the night"

" next time tell me" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight against his body. He rested his head on her shoulder breathing in her scent of cinnamon and apples, he closed his eyes not wanting believe that he had cheated on her but he knew he had. " what's wrong" she said

" I just really missed you" he said as he kissed her forehead " I'm going to go have a shower"

He found himself constantly scrubbing himself clean no mater how much he tried he still felt dirty bad he hated what he had done now he had to live with it. He found himself unable to face her because the sight of her would make his heart ache so he had no choice but to avoid her.

He woke up in a freight sweat running down his face. He woke Regina up she could see him breathing heavily she placed her hand on his chest " what's wrong" she said

" nothing just a bad dream" he said " I just need some air"

" it's cold outside, go back to sleep"

" no I need some air" he said as put on a jumper and left the house.

Regina had followed him " what's wrong" she said

" nothing"

" you keep avoiding me have I done something"

" no"

" Then what's going on"

" I cheated on you" he yelled

" what you did what"

" I'm sorry"

" with who"

" Emma"

" I shouldn't of even of had to ask" her heart breaking as tears ran down her face " do yo love her"

" no of course not"

" then why did you do it"

" I was mad and drunk okay but it meant nothing"

" you know what our whole marriage must of meant nothing how about you go back to Emma's you can get your things in morning" Regina said as she turned around so he wouldn't see how hurt she was.

" Regina" he yelled out as ran after her " please" but Regina just kept walking.

" don't leave me" he pleaded as dropped to his knees and fell to the ground spewing blood as it ran out his mouth. Regina ran to his side placing him on his side " I I llove you" he said as he lost a lot of blood

" I love you to" she replied as she pulled out her phone to call 911.

" don't leave me" she said as tears ran down her face, his body starting to shake violently " please don't leave me"

That just something I had thought about for a while change Neal up a little bit anyway tell me what you think.


	2. Bright light

Here is chapter two and don't forget to review :)

He's crashing was all the words that Regina could hear as she watched the doctors try and resuscitate her husband, his vital signs low than he flatlined. She watched as they tried to bring him back. She didn't care what he had done she just wanted her husband back. She was taken away from the sight of the doctors cutting into her husbands chest to try and get his heart pumping. She went out to the waiting room where she saw Emma and Henry sitting. " how is he" Emma said as she stood up only to be greeted with a fist in her face knocking her to the ground " that's for sleeping with my husband" Regina said she was angry her blood boiling inside of her but she was only angry because she was scared, scared that she might loose the man she had fallen in love with.

" why did you hit her" Henry said

" don't worry kid I deserved that" Emma replied. Regina sat down in the nearest chair to her, her head hung low as she didn't want any one seeing her so vulnerable. Emma knew that there was something wrong by Regina's body language she was bout to say something when doctor Whale walked out to the waiting room "Regina" he said. She moved out of her seat and walked up to him afraid of what she might hear. " I got some good news and some bad news"

" tell me the good news"

" your husband is still alive" she felt the world lift off of her shoulders.

" the bad news"

" the bad news is your husband in surgery, the main artery in his heart has ruptured we need to attend to that and then after that we wait "

" wait for what"

" signs that he will make it"

" do you have any idea what done this"

"thats the thing there no logical explanation as to why this has happened"

" so you have no answers" she snapped at him

" no I'm sorry"

" can I see him"

" he should be done in surgery soon"

" thank you" she said and sat back down her head rested against the wall. When they were done in surgery they came to get Regina she had already sent Henry to stay with Emma as much as she hated it but he shouldn't see his father like this. She walked into his room where she saw a tube leading from his mouth to a machine to help him breathe. He was hooked up to many different machines some for his heart and others for other things that she didn't know because she is no doctor. She sat beside his bed and just stayed there without leaving his side he was her best friend her lover and Henry's father she held his hand in hers and rested her head on the side of his bed " please" she begged " don't leave me".

The next day Henry walked into Neal room where he saw his mother asleep in the chair. He walked in not wanting to wake his mother but she woke up any way " Henry" she said her voice all groggy.

" is he going to be all right"

" I don't know Henry"

Henry walked up to Regina side and leaned his body against Regina's side with his head rested on her shoulder. With her free arm she wrapped it around henry to reassure him that every thing will be fine but also to reassure herself that very thing would be fine.

It had been a week and there was still no sign of recovery from Neal the doctors were telling her that she should take him off of life support and to let him go but she didn't want to loose him if there was a chance he could survive than she would take it but she knew that wasn't what he would want so she decided to honor his wishes and let him go even if it broke her heart all over again. She signed the papers allowing the machines to be turned off. She stood there with Henry, he was trying to keep a brave face on trying not to cry Regina did the same she was trying to stay strong for Henry " we are going to disconnect the tubes he will slowly stop breathing and his heart will stop beating, the monitor will start to beep but we will turn the sound off" the doctor said Regina nodded and the doctor left the room to leave the two alone. They watched as his vital signs started to drop, Henry gave in and started to cry, he wrapped his arms around her waist and cried into her, she wrapped her arms around his tiny body and squeezed him, his grip around her tightening to. Then there was no more no more breathing his heart beat no more. At that she started to cry until there was movement back on the monitor his heart started to beat again and he started to breathe " Henry" she said " look"

" dad" henry replied as he let go of Regina and ran to his side " dad wake up" Henry said

" I I don't want to go to school" Neal responded as he slowly opened his eyes" what happened"

" you died on me that's what happened" Regina said as she moved closer to him.

" did I" he responded

" yes and if yo pull a stunt like that again I promise you I will kill you myself" she said as she smiled at him

" trust me I will not be doing that again"

" good"

" welcome back " doctor Whale said as he walked in " you should be dead but I see you are alive I would call this a miracle"

" I couldn't leave my wife and child could I "

" no I guess not, but you are going to need to stay here for a while so we can monitor you".


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter 3 sorry about bad grammar I'm more of an art and maths person. I'm trying to get better but if you like the story please read and don't forget to review.

It had been a couple of weeks since Andrew had been let out of the hospital but he found himself going mad of boredom as he had been relieved of duty as the sherif for the time being by Regina's request, so Emma was acting sherif. He decided he had to get out of the house it was like the walls were creeping up on him so he decided that he would go for a walk, he would of liked to go for a run instead but he new if Regina caught him she would kill him personally.

He walked out of the gate not knowing where he would walk to so he started to walk south. About 20 minutes into his walk he heard a loud bang, he looked over his shoulder where he could see fire and smoke and that it was coming from the direction of the mayors office " Regina" he said as he started running into that direction knowing Regina was still at work just hoping that she had made it out. He ran to the office where he could hear the sirens of the fire engines. He looked around trying to find Regina scanning his eyes around the area blocking out the noise that surrounded him but he found no Regina. " what are you doing here" Emma said

" Regina where is she" he replied

" you mean she's not out here"

" no don't tell me she's still inside"

" look the fire fighters can't get in there until the fire is under control"

" than I'm going in there"

" you just go out of hospital"

" that's my wife in there I will not leave her"

" we don't even know if she's in there"

" she's not out here so she must be in there" he said as he ran to the entrance

" Andrew" Emma yelled but it was to late he had already entered the building.

Andrew entered the building trying to avoid the falling debris. He covererded his mouth and nose with one arm and yelled out " Regina are you here can you hear me". But there was no reply. He headed to the staircase where he could here some one coughing, " Regina" he said

" an Andrew" she said her voice rough because of the smoke she had inhaled

" don't worry I'm going to get you out of here". He carefully made his way up to her where he saw that her leg was trapped under a fallen beam' he lifted up the beam and moved it towards the side. Then gently picked her up in his arms she was to weak to move. She layed there with her head rested on his chest. He made his way outside kicking the door open. " dad" Henry said as he ran up to him.

" hey Henry" he replied. They took Regina away to the hospital to get an x-ray and just to monitor her over night as she had inhaled a lot smoke.

Andrew sat infront of the building. The fire fighters managed to exstinguish the fire.

" that was a close one" Emma said

" yes it was" he replied

" I'm glad you and Regina made it out I would hate for Henry to loose you both"

" me to, I know henry doesn't think that regina loves him but she does, she's a good person once you get to know her trust me"

" it's hard to get to know someone when all they want to do is destroy you, or how does she put it, I will destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do"

He looked at emma and smiled than said "she's just afraid of loosing Henry, you mustn't forget that she has raised him his whole life, than to have someone else come in, it's like your trying to take him away and I know Regina she will fight to death for her little boy"

" I never meant for any of this to happen but it has and even if I wanted to go I couldn't I'm a part of Henry's life now whether she likes it or not"

" I know just remember that she has cared and loved for him his whole life she still and always will be his mother" he said be before calling out to henry " Henry lets go" he said as he held Henry's hand and started to walk home.

Emma watched them walking away she wondered to herself what life would of been like if they stayed together and raised Henry but she was happy that he was happy even if his happiness meant he was with someone as cold as Regina.

The next day Andrew had brought Regina home from the hospital.

" what do you think you were doing" she said

" if I remember correctly, I was rescuing a damsel in distress"

" by risking your life"

" that's what heroes do right"

" but if I had lost you"

" but you didn't I'm here and your here and what would I do if I lost you huh, I wasn't going to let that happen I love you Regina nothing is ever going to pull us apart"

" is that right" she said playfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" that's right" he replied as he pulled her in closer by the waist and kissed her on the lips.

" ew" Henry said "yuck get a room"

" technically my boy we are in a room" Andrew said as he let go of Regina's waist " now if you would excuse me I need to get something to drink".

Henry walked up to his mother where he stood infront of her looking directly at her " I'm glad your alright" Henry said as he smiled at her.

" you didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily" she replied

" no, but I'm still glad your alright and that dad managed to save you, it won't be the first time he saves you"

" what are you talking about henry"

" I think you know what I'm talking about" he said before running off to the kitchen"

Emma had thought about what andrew had said, that Regina did love Henry and she shouldn't have interfered she should of just left but now she had grown attached to Henry she knew that Regina would never hurt the boy not on purpose and that she would die before she let anyone hurt him. So she decided that she would do what's right she would leave but she would still see Henry because she couldn't abandon him not now. She decided that she would go inform Regina of her decision and to make things right this arguing had to end for her sons sake and for andrews sake.

She made her way to Regina's mansion where they talked she wasn't happy that she would still see him but she was glad when she understood that arguing had to stop, but most of all she was surprised when Regina gave her an apple turnover.

Andrew nearly died at the sight of Henry connected to all these different machines just to keep him alive. He sat next to his bed and decided that reading a story out of Henry's book would wake him up or something. His family has had so much bad luck lately and he knew that if he lost Henry he might not be his biological son but he knew he would loose a part of himself " once upon a time in a land full of magic there was a young lady who fell in love with a man he was no prince or hero just an ordinary man who worked at the stables on this young lady's land. The young lady and stable boy fell in love" strange he thought to himself he had read this book many times before but never saw this story he had wondered who it had belonged to. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard beeping noises coming from the monitor, he could see his heart rate dropping " somebody help" he yelled out. Doctors ran into the room but they were to late Henry was gone. His heart dropped as he watched them remove his breathing mask, tears falling down his eyes. Regina ran to the room where the doctor told her that he was sorry. She walked into the room but slowly stopped at the sight of her son. Her husband stood against the wall Emma was at the door with tears also running down her face. Regina walked up to the side of his bed where she leant down and whispered the words " I'm sorry Henry" before kissing him on the forehead. There was a gush of wind that slightly pushed her back. Henry took a deep breath before he sat up to see that it was Regina who had saved him "you, you saved me" Henry said

" I, I did " Regina replied

The blue fairy looked at Regina and said "well look at that the evil queen broke her own curse"

"no" Regina replied before looking Henry straight into his eyes " no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you I do love" she said before running out of the room. " what just happened" Neal said still trying to wrap his head around the whole curse thing. " Regina just broke her own curse" Emma replied

" she saved me" Henry said as he hopped off the bed. Andrew ran to Henry and hugged him " don't you ever do that again you here me" he said

Henry returned his hug.

" what is that" Emma said

" that can't be good " Henry replied as they watched the purple smoke engulf the town.


	4. The long road ahead

" Regina" Neal said as he realized the danger she would be in " we have to go to Regina the town will try to kill her" he said

" no " Henry said " she's my mum they can't kill her"

Neal ran out of the hospital and down the street as fast as he could when he ran into Archie " they going to try and kill her" Archie said

" no I will not let that happen" he replied as he ran faster to the front of the house that was surrounded by a angry mob. He pushed his way through to see that doctor whale had her pinned against a pole with his hands around her neck. " io" Neal yelled out, dr Whale turned around to be greeted by Neal's fist knocking him to the ground. " if you ever lay your hand on my wife again I will kill you do you understand me" he spat as he grabbed and squeezed Regina's hand. Emma, Henry, Mary Margret and David made there way through the crowd where they saw Neal standing in front of Regina. His stance protective before he said " if you want to get to her you must go through me"

" back off every one" Emma said

" she can't get away with every thing she's done" someone yelled from the mob

" no there right" Mary Margret said " we must lock her up"

" no" Neal replied

" it's for her and our own safety" Emma said

" fine but if any one dares to try hurt her so help them" he replied

"they won't" Emma replied

Neal walked into the police station with Emma and her 'parents' to see that Regina was getting her soul sucked out by some creature. He grabbed a can of fly repellant and a lighter, bringing the flame closer to creature scaring it away. Regina quickly dropped only to be caught by Neal.

" what was that " Emma said

" a wraith" regina replied

" did I kill it" Neal said

" no you only scared it away"

" then how do we kill it" David said

" you can't kill something that's dead, the only way for it to leave is for it to devour its pray that being me"

" then why don't we let it" David yelled " after all she's done she deserves it"

" great example for your daughter" Regina spat

" you do not get a say it will get rid of our problems you"David argued

" no" Neal yelled " Regina is my wife is Henry's mother"

" Henry doesn't love her" David said

" you do not no that" he said as he pinned charming against the wall " if she dies then you die" he said as he viciously let go of David.

" fine" he replied "how would you suggest we get rid of the wraith"

" by sending it to a place where it cannot hurt anyone our land" Regina replied

Regina tried to get the hat to spin but it wasn't working until Emma suddenly touched her on the arm causing the portal to open. The wraith knocked Neal to the ground knocking him out. Emma went to protect Regina from the wraith but was sucked down into the portal. Mary Margret jumped after Emma with David following but not making it. David hopped up making Regina step back " are they dead" he yelled. Neal woke up his vision all blurring not knowing what was going on but he could hear yelling.

" I don't know" Regina replied

" I should of killed you when I had the chance"

" than why didn't you" she said as she walked forward forcing him to walk back before flinging him against the wall.

" you are nothing but a sheperd I should" she was interrupted by Henry voice

" mum"

" Henry everything's alright"

" you really are the evil queen, I never want to see you again"

" no don't say that, I love you"

" than prove it save Emma and Mary Margret"

" where will you stay"

" with me" Neal said as he stood up

" no" David said " you took something I love now I take something you love Henry will stay with me"

" no he is my son" Neal yelled

" you are married to the evil queen I cannot let you see him"

" no" henry said

" it's for the best" David replied

"you will regret this" Neal yelled as he watch David take Henry away.

He turned to face Regina " what has my life come to, my son has been taken away from me and I don't even know if my marriage was real"

" what are you saying" Regina replied

" I'm sorry I can't do this anymore I can't tell whats left or right any more, how do I know if I wasn't cursed or something"

" Neal"

" I'm sorry Regina but I don't know any more I I just need time or a whole lot of alcohol"

Neal sitting on his bed at granny's looking at the screen saver of his phone it was the picture of him, henry and Regina on there wedding day. Henry was four wearing a little tuxedo how cute he looked. Regina was behind Henry her arms wrapped around his tiny little body, her dress nice elegant but simple but behind her was Neal also wearing a tuxedo. His arms wrapped around Regina and Henry. Neal thought back to there wedding day and how happy they were and how they met at granny's when he brought her a coffee she played hard to get but that made him fall in love with her even more, they tried for a child once but had no luck but it didn't matter because they had Henry he was there child, he grew so attached to him he would of been at least two years old when they first met. How could some one so beautiful be the evil queen. He looked back down to his phone anger growing inside of him knowing that this could of all been a lie, he chucked his phone against the wall then fell on his back as tears ran down his face.

It had been two weeks since Emma and Mary Margret we're sucked through the portal. he had got a message from david telling him that Regina was in trouble over at the stables. He made his way there but when he turned the corner he could hear sobs he looked and saw a man frozen in front of Regina then with a wave of her hand he was gone " good bye Daniel" she said at that moment he realized who's story it was that he had read. He ran to Regina who was crying a river full of tears running down her face. He wrapped his strong arms around her as she cried into his chest " sshh" he said " every thing going to be alright, I'm not leaving you"

He said as he rubbed her back " come lets get you out of here" they hopped in her Mercedes she fell asleep on the trip home. Neal didn't want to wake her so he gently picked her up and held her in his arms. He opened the door to the house and took her upstairs gently placing her on the bed. He saw the bruises on her neck, he could feel the guilt running through his body. " I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear " I'm sorry for not being a better husband I, I do love you and I always will but I have failed you and I'm sorry I'm not the husband you deserve, because you deserve some one so much better" he hopped up and pulled off her boots before pulling the blanket on top of her. He was just about to leave when he felt a hand on his arm, he looked down to see that it was Regina half asleep " don't leave me" she said her voice all groggy. Neal turned around and laid on the bed beside her before holding her in his arms not wanting to let go her head resting on his chest listening to rhythm of his heart beat.

To my evil regal guest there will be a good argument later with the charming family don't forget what Neal said that he would regret taking Henry anyway I hope you have enjoyed and don't forget to review because i want to know what you want to see :).


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Neal woke up with Regina still in his arms with her head rested on his chest. He felt like idiot for not beeing there for her and questioning her love. She stirred than slowly opened her eyes "you stayed" she said her voice all groggy

He smiled at her than said how about we get something to eat"

" that sounds like a plan" she said as she hopped out of bed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Neal followed her, she gathered ingredients from the cupboards as she glided through the kitchen hopping on her tippy toes to reach the higher cupboards. He sat at the breakfast bar and watched her with a sad smile on his face.

" what's wrong" Regina said

" I missed you so much woman you drive me crazy, when I'm with you I feel complete, when I wasn't here for you I felt like apart of me was missing"

" that's because I stole your heart in your sleep" she said playfully

" what?, oh you're only joking, but you know you did steal my heart"

She put bacon on the fry pan and walked around to him before looking him into his eye. " why do you love me" she said

" well your boobs of course, did you really wear those outfits in fairy tale land"

She looked at him and gave him a playful smirk.

" I can't help but feel personally violated, why don't you wear them here you no how much I love your boobs"

She laughed " but honestly why do you love me" she said

He hopped of the stool and place his hand on the right side of her face " because your strong, beautiful, have great boobs, fun, great mother and wife you are everything a man could want"

" hmmm" she said

" Regina listen to me I have been a terrible husband when you have been nothing but a wonderful wife, I cheated on you but you still took me back, you were worried when I didn't come home you stuck beside my side when I was all alone"

" yes but you rescued me from a fire risked your own life to save me know one else has ever done that for me"

" Regina we are meant for each other the universe throws shit at us to try and rip us apart but in the end we find each other that my love is true love" he grabbed her around the waist and said " say it"

"say what" she replied

" you found me"

" no"

" do it please"

" fine you found me"

" I will always find you" he replied as he brought his lips to hers kissing her softly before deepening the kiss. " Regina I will always love you"

" i love you to " she said " but I think the bacons burning"

" yeh don't want to burn the house down" he said as he watched her take the bacon off the stove " we will get Henry back I promise you, his our son and prince charming will not get in my way of seeing our son I promise you that"

" i hope your right" Regina replied

They were eating there breakfast when Neal asked Regina a question " the man in the stables who exactly was he"

Regina looked down then back up " his name was Daniel he was my fiancé"

" Daniel his name sound familiar"

" he was a stable boy"

" so wait everything that happened in that book is true?"

" yes" she replied

" regina I'm so sorry"

" Don't be" she replied

Emma swan and Mary Margret had made their way back to storybooke. Regina had saved their lives but the charming family still insisted to treat Regina like shit. It didn't matter how much she tried she would never be good enough for the 'good' guys. Good he said to himself they are seen as good but were ready to kill ruby in cold blood without a second thought if he wasn't there ruby would be dead. Neal knew he had to get his son back so he came up with a plan he was sick of playing by the Charming's rules so now it was time for them to play by his rules.

Regina sat with Henry at granny's diner feeling like she didn't belong but was reassured when Henry said " I'm glad you're here" and smiled at her

" me to" she replied

" mum" he said " dad I haven't seen him does he still love me"

" Henry" she said " your father loves you with every ounce of his heart, he misses you Henry so much"

" I miss him to" Henry said

Henry went to join the others happy that his father loves him he missed him. Regina sat alone in a booth but she had enough of this place so she put her jacket on and went to leave. She was stopped by Emma " Regina stay" she said " Archie made cake"

" thank you but I should be leaving should get back to my husband"

" oh ok"

" when could Henry stay with us we have his bed there, his room exactly the way he left it"

" I don't think that's best"

" because you know so much about parenting in the five minutes you've been with him, talk to david at least he took care of him while you were away like I did, for the ten years you were away the first time" Regina yelled

" ok thanks for coming" Emma replied

" no wait I'm sorry" Regina said " I'm sorry for snapping at you"

" don't be" a voice said from the distance they looked around to see Neal walk out of shadows " you have nothing to be sorry for, Henry is our son we raised him, when I married you I took an oath to look after you and Henry and that's exactly what I will do" he spat " I've played by your rules now it's time you played by mine, I relieve you of duty as sherif as I am now fit enough to take my place back, Henry will be coming home with his family the people who have cared for him his whole life Henry is our son by law you have no right to him, your lucky you'll get to see him at all, let's see how you like being on the other side of the coin, David hurt my family by taking our son away from us, not allowing to see my son at all, I haven't been able to see my son since he was in hospital, your family takes him away from me now I take him away from you because no one takes my son away from me, do you understand me" he spat pushing her to the side walking into the diner.

" what are you doing in here" charming yelled

" I'm taking my son home, I've had enough of playing by your rules, did you really think you would keep my son from me"

" what would you do if the sherif arrested you" David replied

" I doubt I would arrest my self, that's right I'm sherif now, Emma has been relieved of duty and will be presuming her role as deputy, so if you excuse me I'm taking my son home, come on Henry lets go"

Henry ran to Neal wrapping his arms around him " you do love me" he said.

" more than the world itself" Neal replied as he returned Henry's hug and walked out the door.

"io" charming yelled out

Neal turned around to have davids fist in his stomach dropping him to the ground. Neal stood holding his stomach as it felt like something had broke or something, he raised his head and said between breaths " sm smart th thinking Ch charming you, you are under under arrest for assault assaulting a police officer, deputy arrest him"

" Emma you can't" David said

" I'm sorry but I have no choice " she said as she hand cuffed him.

Neal, Henry and Regina walked off holding hands as they walked home.

Later that night Regina and Neal tucked Henry in his bed. " I'm glad to be back in my room" Henry said " snows house was to crowded"

" well your mother and I are glad to have you back, and Henry we love you so much your our baby and you always will be"

" I'm not a baby any more" Henry protested

"haha good night Henry" Regina and Neal said

" good night" Henry replied as he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evil regal I agree the charming family is annoying and I've never liked them, fell in love with Regina in the first episode I watched which was true north if it wasn't for her I wouldn't watch the show so I think this version is better to kick charming in the balls and to correct Emma about Regina being Henry's mother I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review,


	6. Chapter 6

"Henry" Regina said " wake up you got to go to school"

" I don't want to go to school" he replied still half asleep

" don't make me tackle you" Neal said

Henry slowly sat up but he smelt bacon and pancakes it made his stomach rumble. He ran downstairs to see pancakes and bacon laid out on the table. " yum" he said.

" indeed" Regina replied " but you are gonna have to eat quick you still have to get changed"

Henry grabbed a handful of bacon and pancakes and quickly gulped it down before running back up stairs to get changed for school. Neal's phone started to buzz he looked down to see that he had a text message from Emma Swan 'go to Archie's office important'.

" Regina" he said " you will be able to take Henry right"

" yes of course, but whats going on"

" Emma needs me she said it was important"

" I bet" Regina replied

" hey, if you want I can make it up to you later"

She grabbed his belt and yanked him closer to her before running her hands up and under his white buttoned shirt " fine but you better make it up to me". He leant down and kissed her on the lips before leaving.

Henry walked down stairs to see that Neal was gone " where has dad gone" he said

" he had some work to do so it will just be me taking you to school if that's alright with you"

" yes, yes it is" he replied and they headed out the door.

Neal made his way inside to Archie's office to see Emma and Ruby leaning over something, he walked over to them when he saw who they were leaning over. He was lost for words as he tried to say " Archie's d dead"

" yes " Emma replied

" do do we have any idea to who might of done this"

" I think I might know who" ruby replied as she stood up and turned to Neal.

" no you can't be suggesting Regina"

" why not she had and argument with him" ruby replied

" every one has arguments"

" plus I also saw her go into his office"

" that's impossible" he replied " I was with her all night"

" so it was late at night you probably would have been asleep"

" I can't believe your saying this after you were nearly killed for a crime you didn't commit"

" it's not the same" she replied

" what because your a good guy and she what a bad guy"

" well no"

" that is what you are saying isn't it"

" it doesn't matter" Emma interrupted " we will have to bring her in and ask her as she was last person seen with him"

" fine" he replied " but she did not do this"

" what am I here for" Regina said to Emma

" Archie he's dead" she replied

" w, what how, no you dont think I did this"

" ruby said she saw you go into his office late at night"

" she's lying I was at home asleep with my husband, where is he"

Neal walked into the room and sat at the seat across from Regina and placed his hand on top of hers " I know you didn't do this but when a 'good guy'" he said sarcastically " says that they saw you the rest will believe"

" Emma you can't believe them after everything I've done for Henry why would I throw that away plus if it was me you wouldn't know because I wouldn't be sloppy"

Emma walked out of the room to speak to Mary Margaret, while Neal stayed with Regina " you don't believe them do you?" she said

" of course I don't, I know you didn't do this you would never hurt Henry"

" Henry" she said " this is going to hurt him when he finds out"

" don't worry I will find out who has done this"

Neal walked over to his desk where he could see Charming sitting in his cell smiling.

" what are you smiling at" Neal spat

" oh nothing just wondering how you could be married to a cold blooded murder, you know she's unable to change, we gave her the chance but she didn't"

" how dare you, you the good guys nearly killed Ruby in cold blood, so what makes you think your any different"

" isn't there a saying once a villain always a villain"

" I can see why Regina wanted to kill your family as soon as the curse broke I've wanted to kick your ass"

" what's stopping you" David replied

" don't get smart with me"

" you know the citizens won't stand for this there prince being locked up"

" well we are in this world now and they must respect the law plus any way your no prince your just a shepherd, Regina told me all about you now if you excuse me I have a murderour to catch"

" you already did but you just let her go" David replied

Later that day Emma had stormed off after seeing pongos memories of that night of Regina strangling Archie. She had let David out of his cell to help her confront Regina she knew she couldn't do it alone and she knew that if Neal found out he would be furious, but she couldn't let a murderour loose she had to protect Henry no matter the cost. She walked up to Regina's door and knocked on the door to be greeted by Regina with Neal standing behind her.

" I presume your here to apologies" Regina said

" I saw you"

" saw what" Neal replied

" I saw her strangle Archie"

" how's that possible" Regina replied " gold you are really going to trust him"

" we didn't" snow said " that's why Emma used magic"

" you have magic?" Neal asked

Emma smiled at him and Regina " The savior of course she has magic, than you should know all magic comes with a price"

" yeh" Emma replied " that's a price we are both gonna pay when I tell Henry he believed in you"

" no!" Neal yelled

" no she's a murderour" Emma yelled back

" henry should hear my side of the story I will not let you poison my son against me"

" no Henry is my son not yours mine" Emma yelled

" how dare you" Neal yelled back but was knocked out when charming swung the bat that was hiding behind him to Neal's head knocking him cold to the ground. Regina turned around to see Neal lying unconscious on the ground she quickly found herself by his side with his head in her arms " what have you done"she said

" he will be fine just a knock to the head" David replied

Neal slightly opened his eyes his vision was blurry and could just make out that it was Regina who was hovering above him. He could hear a buzzing noise in his head blocking out most noise. Regina gently placed his head on the ground she stood up and said " you, you are the same as everyone else"

" no you do not get a say you killed Archie I saw it with my own eyes"

" no you will not take my son from me" she said as she flung Emma across the lawn. " Henry he will never believe you now do you know what they were right you will never change you can fool yourself but deep down you will still be the evil queen"

Neal managed to get him self up his head feeling like it was about to explode he saw Regina the hurt in her eyes and it killed him to see then she was gone in a purple puff of smoke. " Regina" he said his voice weak. He stumbled his way to Emma nearly falling over " you you done this" he said as he fell to the ground unable to stay conscious " shit" Emma said " how hard did you hit him I think we should take him to the hospital just to be safe"

" why" David replied

" we just can't leave him here"

" why not"

" he's Henry's father"

" through marriage"

" actually he is Henry's biological father" Emma replied

" what" Mary Margret and David responded

" yep"

" does he or Henry or even Regina know"

" nope, are you gonna help me get him to the hospital we can talk about this later"

Neal woke up in hospital the buzzing noise was gone but his vision was still a bit blurry he looked to his right where he could see a blurry little boy he new it was Henry. He brought his hands up to his eyes and rubbed his eyes clearing his vision a bit more. He looked over Henry and saw Emma and said " you you used magic on a dog and now Regina is gone"

" look I know what I saw"

" do you" he replied as he sat up " just leave hasn't your family done enough to hurt mine" he said his head still killing him. Emma walked out of the room but Henry stayed " you don't think she killed Archie do you?" Henry asked.

" Henry I know so I feel it in here" he said as he placed his hand over his heart.

" the same way prince Charming knew that mum and Snow were alive"

Neal gave a sad smile to Henry and said " have you seen her"

" no I think she's hiding every one is looking for her"

" I can't let them hurt her" he said as he tried to stand but was unable to when he found himself handcuffed to the bed. He thought to himself that it wasn't the first time he been handcuffed to a bed, Regina had handcuffed him to their bed plenty of times before with his handcuffs. He smiled remembering the memory. " Henry" he said

" yes" he replied

" I need you to get the keys to the handcuffs, I can't stay here I must find Regina"

" mum said you had to stay here for your own safety"

" Henry I'm a big boy now I can look after my self but I need your help your mother could be in danger I need to find her make sure she's okay"

Henry nodded " I will distract mum and get the keys then to help mum"

" that's my boy" Neal replied " but please hurry.

Henry sat in the police station with Emma he knew that the keys would be in the draw he just had to distract her long enough for him to grab the keys undetected.

He saw his opportunity when he heard the music to the ice-cream van. " mum can u get me a a triple swirl ice-cream"

" sure kid here's some money"

"no can you get it"

" your big enough to get it"

" mum would never let me get it on my own she said its not safe to talk to strangers"

" but these are fairy tale characters"

" doesn't mean I know them please mum can you get me an ice-cream"

" fine" Emma said as she hopped out of her seat and left the room. Henry quickly searched the draw to find the key but had no luck. He could hear Emma's footsteps she was only in the hall way but then he found it and quickly closed the draw.

" here a triple swirl ice-cream are you happy now" Emma said as she walked into the room and handed Henry the ice-cream.

"nearly" he replied

" nearly"

" I would like to see dad, I haven't got to spend a lot of time with him gramps wouldn't let me and I miss him"

Emma felt guilty she knew that David shouldnt have taken Henry away she knows just how protective Neal is when it comes to the people he loves. " sure kid" she replied.

Emma left Henry with Neal not knowing what was going on.

" did you get them" Neal said

" yep" Henry replied

" that's my boy". Henry past the key to Neal, he quickly loosened the hand cuffs.

" aren't you going to go" Henry asked

" not now I have to wait until night so nobody catches me"

" oh okay and dad Archie's funeral it's tomorrow will yo be there"

" yeh of course I will be I promise you"

" thanks dad" he said as he hugged his father " I should get going but I'll see you tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Neal waited for the perfect moment to escape, it was late at night and most of the doctors were getting there sleep making it easy for him to slip out through the fire escape. He made his way outside it was dark and cold but he didn't care he had to find Regina and the only one he knew could help was Mr Gold as much as he hated it but the real question was will he help? Neal doubted it he had to come up with a back up plan he knew how Gold worked he will only help you if he gets something out of it. He made his way to Golds house and rung his door bell but no answer so he knocked on the door as loud as he could until Mr Gold answered the door. " can I help you" he said

" yes yes you can I need to know what Emma saw"

" what when she used magic"

" yes"

" what makes you think I would help you"

" your one for making deals aren't you"

" if the deals right" rumple said as he let Neal inside his home

" nice home you have a bit dusty tho"

" indeed it is, but I assure you that there is nothing you can give me that I don't already have"

" oh is that so because I beg to differ, the way i see it you wanted this curse broken did you not"

" maybe but what does this have to do with anything"

" oh it does, so I can presume you wanted to come to this world, a land with out magic you planned all this, the curse so I'm going to presume that someone you love came to this world that's why you made the curse, you helped break the curse to find the one you loved, only to find that if you stepped over the line you would loose all your memories of being rumple"

"what's your point"

" my point is you are looking for this person that I just so happen to have information on"

" your lying"

" am I you see I think I'm not, this person you love he was your son wasn't he, his name was Baelfire"

" how do you know this, ahh I know you read Henry's book I bet the information was in there"

" I will not lie I have read Henry's book, but you see I grew up in the system so did Bae I remember when he came, he told me stories of your land I was the only one who had believed him, So young the orphanage was an awful place so we ran away and started a better life"

" if what you say is true, tell me one thing is he happy"

" he was"

" was"

" things can change"

" fine I'll help you as long as you tell me where to find my son"

" we have a deal" Neal said

Neal had just seen what Emma had saw but it didn't make sense to him why was pongo barking he knew Regina none of this made sense, his thoughts were interrupted when Gold asked " now about my son"

" yes our deal isn't done yet once I find my wife then I'll tell you"

" we had a deal" rumple yelled " you will pay"

" what are you going to do kill me than how will you find your son " he said as he left the house.

The sun was starting to rise, he made his way over to Emma's he was hoping that the idiot charming would be there.

He knocked on the door to see charming open it " what are you doing here " he said. Without a second thought Neal brought his knee up to David's crouch knocking him on the ground " paybacks a bitch" Neal replied as he watched David drop to the ground. Mary Margret ran over to David to check if he was okay. " Emma" Neal said " you are fired"

" what" Emma replied "you can't fire me"

" I just did, you went behind my back, you let your father over there hit me across the head with a base ball bat, and you hand cuffed me to a bed, I only let one person handcuff me to a bed"

" who is he talking about" Henry said

Emma knew exactly who he was talking about she couldn't get the image our of her mind it was to late it was there.

" so you came over here to kick him in the balls and tell me that I'm fired"

" not exactly i'm also here to tell you that your a bad detective"

" how I saw her kill him"

" so did I but it wasn't Regina not really anyway"

" how did you see and what do you mean it wasn't really Regina"

" I have my ways, any way why would Archie's dog bark at Regina he knew her, he knew something was wrong"

" yeh like she was going to kill him"

" know regina has a particular sent this imposter posed as her the dog picked up on this as the imposter would of had a different scent"

" and you are so confident in this you would be willing to sacrifice everyones life"

" I'm not sacrificing anyones life i'm just following the evidence"

" that makes sense" Henry said

" no" Emma said " why would she disappear"

" because she knew no matter what she said use wouldn't believe her because she's unable of change wasn't that your words"

" no I know what I saw it was defiantly Regina"

" so tell me emma are you willing to bet my wife's life on it Henry's real mother"

Emma swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

" she is still guilty until found innocent" Emma said" any way she will not get away this they will find her she will have to face the people they will not give up until they find her and what they do from there well that's up to the people"

" no" Henry said " you can't let them hurt her"

" Henry she's a murderer she's done this to herself"

Neal squatted down to Henry's hight and said " don't worry Henry I will find her before any one else I will make sure nobody harms her"

" good luck" Emma said "now leave

Neal tried to think of the places that Regina would hide than he thought to himself her fathers tomb but remembered that it was Archie's funeral today it would be to risky for her to be there. He remembered that he made a promise to Henry to attend the funeral so he went. It was mid way through wen he saw a shadowy figure in the distance so he snuck away to investigate. He made his way near to the shadowy figure being careful to not be seen, when he saw that it was Regina. " Regina?" he said. She swung around and replied " Neal"

Neal started to slowly walk up to her but found himself running only to pick her up off her feet and twirl her around before lowering her and holding her close not wanting to let go. " I know you didn't kill him" he said

" I know you know" she replied you could hear the sadness in her voice

They slightly pulled apart but found themselves with their lips pressed against each others, he started to deepen the kiss exploring the familiar tasting mouth that he enjoyed so much. " Regina " he said " I need you to go hide somewhere, where no one will be able to find you, they still, think You killed Archie they are trying to find you, and I will not let them hurt you"

" yes I know a place they won't find me"

" good "

" Neal" Regina said " does Henry think I killed Archie"

" no I don't think so he still believes in you but with Emma and those idiots saying you killed him, I think he's just confused but he said he doesn't ever want to see them hurt you, he loves you"

" I love him tell him that will you"

" I will" he replied then Regina disappeared in a puff of smoke, he could feel the emptiness build up inside of him again.

Neal had continued his search to try and prove Regina innocent when a man ran to him for help not realizing until he looked at him that it was Archie. " Cora she did this" he said.

Neal had taken him to Emma's place even though it was dark he didn't bother to knock he just knocked the door down. " what the hell" Emma said.

" you wanted your proof well here it is" he said as he shoved Archie in front of him.

" Cora she's here she's behind all of this" Archie said

" oh shit" Emma said knowing that this was going to bite then the ass knowing that her and the town are going to have to pay for this, not knowing what Cora will do t Regina when she gets A hold of her. " I knew she didn't do it" Henry said

" I told you so, but I think these royal asses need to apologies to her" he said as he pointed to Emma and clearly referring to her and her parents.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the late update but I had no Internet any way I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Neal and Henry wanted to go and find Regina but it was late and Henry could barely stay awake. "I'm taking Henry home" Neal said

" what why" Emma replied

" because he is my son and lives with me, plus this place is not suitable for a child not enough room, and he has his bed at home"

"I guess I have no choice"

" exactly you have no choice"

" don't forget I am still his mother"

" you no what Emma I think you forgot that he is Regina's son the woman who raised him for ten years, I think you forget Emma she was not his babysitter she's his mother not your son her son you gave that up when you gave him away"

" what about you then" Emma snapped

" what about me" he replied " I don't have time for this let's go Henry"

Henry and Neal walked outside but Neal had remembered he didn't have his car and he could see that Henry was cold so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Henry. He could see that Henry was tired and knew that he wouldn't make the walk home. He stopped and turned to look at Henry he was basically sleep walking. He picked his son up, Henry wrapped his tiny arms around Neal's neck and rested his head on Neal's shoulder. Neal held Henry up. He could hear Henry's steady breathing as he walked along. It didn't take Henry long to drift off to sleep. Neal continued to walk along when he found himself at the front of his house. He walked up to the front door and managed to unlock it with one hand. He slid through the door way gently shutting the door behind him so he wouldn't wake Henry, he made his way upstairs pulling the blankets down on Henry's bed with one arm then gently placing him on the bed he moaned a little but did not wake. Neal pulled the blankets over Henry than kissed him on the top of his head before walking off to his own bed.

Henry woke up in the middle of the night with sweat running down his face. He had returned to the burning room he did not have his necklace that Gold gave him and he was scared to go back to sleep, afraid of returning to that dark burning horrible room. Henry hopped out of his bed and walked across the hall slowly opening the door to his mother and fathers room. Neal was fast asleep so Henry had no choice but to wake him. " dad" henry said " wake up"

But Neal did not wake up " wake up" Henry said as he yanked Neal's arm. Neal rolled over to his back and said in his sleep " Regina, honey I love you but give me five minutes more sleep"

Henry was running out of ideas on how to wake Neal so he grabbed the blankets and pulled them off of him. Neal slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes " I'm a wake I'm awake" he said his voice all groggy.

" about time" Henry replied

" Henry what are you doing up"

" I couldn't sleep I found myself in the burning room"

Neal pointed for Henry to hop on the bed. Henry hopped on the bed and wrapped his arms around Neal who wrapped his arms around Henry. Henry rested his head on Neal's stomach " you smell like mum" Henry said

Neal looked down at Henry and smiled. " I miss her" he said

"can you tell me the story of how use met"

Neal looked down at Henry and started to tell him about how he and regina met. " we'll you see it was one cold day..."

8 years ago

It was a freezing day in storybrooke and Neal was new to town. He stood at the bar at granny's ordering himself another cappuccino. He leant against counter sipping his coffee when someone sitting alone in a booth caught his attention. She was so beautiful Neal couldn't believe that she was sitting there alone. 'no she must be waiting for someone, someone as beautiful as her couldn't be single impossible' he thought to himself. He turned around to face the waitress to order another coffee but instead he asked " who is that lady who is sitting alone in that booth over there"

" you mean that lady" the waitress replied turns out her name was ruby.

" yeh that lady"

" that is Regina mills she is the mayor of this town

" Regina" he said "what a lovely name"

" she has a son you know"

" a son so she's married"

" no she adopted him he would have to be at least two now she sends him to the day care across the road shes just on her break I would presume"

" she must be a regular here can you do me favor get her a drink that she drinks and I'll pay for it"

Ruby just laughed " okay"

Ruby brought the drink over to Regina and told her it was from the man over there. Regina looked at Neal her head tilted to the side wondering what was going on. Neal walked over to her booth and sat beside her. " why is a lovely lady like you sitting all alone" he said

" this lonely lady is a very busy lady"

" ooh sarcastic" he replied

" oh so you know of the term"

" indeed I do"

" well you can turn yourself around I'm not interested"

" ooh you like to play hard to get all the more fun"

" look I have a son you wouldn't want to burden yourself with"

" have you seen what year it is every one has kids these days it the latest craze"

" I'm sorry but I got places to be"

" agh yes busy mayor and all"

" excuse me" she said as she hopped out of the booth and walked out of the building only to be stopped outside by Neal. " Regina right " he said

" yes look you seem like a nice guy but really you don't want me"

" why not" he replied

" I'm not the relationship type"

" or maybe your afraid of someone loving you, you don't want your heart broken"

" I, I I have to much baggage"

" every one has baggage"

" look you seem like a sweet guy but like I said you don't"

She was cut off when she felt his lips pressed against hers. It was shy at first until he decided to explore further slipping his tongue past hers deepening the kiss. He could taste a mixture of coffee and apples in her mouth and it tasted good. He pulled her in closer one arm around her waist with his other hand at her face with her cheeks cupped in it. He hardened the kiss surprised that she was returning it he expected her to kick him in the balls or something or maybe it was because he was such a great kisser. He slightly pulled away his lips just millimeters away from hers " maybe I do" he whispered in her ear before lightly kissing her on the lips. " I don't even know you but here I am kissing you" she said

" then get to know me, me you tonight will go on a date"

" I have a son"

" then get a baby sitter"

" I really don't want to leave him"

" it just a few hours"

" I'm sorry I can't"

" we will go on a date" he said with determination.

Regina smiled " I have to get back to work this town won't run itself"

Neal nodded and watched Regina walk away not knowing she would be his future wife.

Later that night Regina had put Henry to sleep when she heard knocking at the door. It had taken hours for her to get Henry to sleep if they woke him she had swear to god she was going to kill them. She made her way down the stairs and opened the door. She was shocked when she saw that it was Neal " what, how did you know I live here" she said.

" biggest house of the town could only belong to the mayor"

" fair enough" she said " what are doing here"

" well I thought you couldn't go out on a date so I would bring the date to you"

" thats sweet" she replied "but don't do this"

" why because your afraid you've already started to fall for me" he replied " look I would never hurt you, are you a believer of love at first sight"

" I I"

" I wasn't until I saw you stunning flawless"

" I'm not as perfect as you think"

" is any one perfect, any way I brought movies you can't say no to movies"

" fine" Regina said as she let him in. They walked into the lounge room where he turned on the DVD. " what is " Regina said

" snow white"

" sn snow white" she replied

" I was gonna go with Romeo and Juliet but I thought you might fall asleep through it"

Regina couldn't believe out of all the movies this was the one he brought"

" is there something wrong with snow white" he said

" no" she replied her voice slightly raised in high pitch

" good " he replied " plus this is a good movie to drink to"

" whys that" she asked

" people's betrayal of good and evil, maybe the evil queen had reasons to want kill snow white, maybe Snow White has hurt her but we don't know that because they don't show her side of the story they just label her as the evil queen"

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing, some one standing up for the bad guy, this man was different. " intresting view" she said

" to many people see the world in black and white with out seeing the shades of grey"

This man was really different Regina thought to herself.

The movie was finished but Regina and Neal had drank one to many drinks. Neals vision was a bit blurry he said to Regina " even as a blurb your still hot"

" why thank you" she replied. It didn't take long but their mouths were intwined with one another's. Neal started to unzipp the back of Regina's dress when she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He navigated his way around the house and made his way to her bedroom where he pushed her up agianst the wall running his hands up the inside of her thighs before pulling her dress up and over her head. Exposing her flesh before taking her to the bed.

Present time

"'so that's how you met mum, love at first sight"

" you could say that" Neal replied

" I'm glad you you and mum met use seem so happy together"

" we'll we wouldn't be happy without you, I remember when you were little and how you would run into our bed in th middle of a storm,you would lie between us you were blanket hog to"

Henry smiled " can you sing to me like mum did when I had a nightmare"

" I don't think I'll be as good of a singer but I'll give it ago" he said. He started to sing to Henry the same way Regina would. He watched Henry drift off to sleep before he himself fell asleep with Henry in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina returned to her hide out where she could see a lady holding her wedding photo with Neal, henry and her in it. She moved forward until she realized who it was she stopped and swallowed the lump in her throat and said " mother"

A smile ran across Cora's face but she did not turn around " quite a lovely family you have here you look so happy dear"

"you I thought we stopped you how did you get through" Regina said

"determination dear" Cora replied as she turned around gently placing the picture on the shelf. " I had to see you and I needed to tell you I know why you sent me through the looking glass and tried to have me killed, and its alright"

" I think it's not alright" Regina said raising her voice.

" I love you" Cora replied. " I've just shown it in all the wrong ways, and I never should of made you marry the king"

Regina looked down remembering her marriage with the king remembering Daniels death, remembering becoming something she's not.

" I'm so sorry" Cora said " when you cried over my coffin it, it all changed"

" you framed me for the cricket" Regina replied

" temporarily so you could see what these people really think of you"

" you made an air tight case any one would believe it"

" I didn't want you to reject me" "not again" she said softly

" you wanted me broken"

" receptive"

Regina gave a small laugh " you are the most manipulative, no I wont even argue"" she said as she moved past Cora wiping the hair out of face. " come on" she said " we are going to town"

" but it's the middle of the night" Cora argued

" I don't care we are going to wake up Emma, Henry and those two idiots" she said her voice all broken.

" what about your husband"

" he knows it wasn't me who killed the cricket" she replied

" so you will let us start over"

" I don't see that happening mother, I am I was trying so hard to be worthy of Henry and I deserve the same thing from you"

" your right, for you sweetheart anything"

It had been a long day and there was still no sign of Regina, Neal and Emma had been searching all day they had left Henry at Emma's with James and snow while they went and searched for Regina. It was about 11:00 at night so they headed back to Emma's. Emma opened the door to see Henry wide awake. " what are you doing up kid" she said

" I was hoping you'd find mum"

" me to" Neal replied

" dad?" Henry said not expecting him to be here

" i just wanted to make sure that you'd be alright" he replied

" and why wouldn't he" snow said

" well you did let a ten year old stay up until 11"

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard knocking at the door.

Neal opened the door and was surprised when he saw Regina. "Regina" he said as he ran to her to hold her in his arms he wrapped his strong arms around her small frame and held her tight as he closed his eyes he didn't even realize that there was someone standing behind her. Regina wrapped her arms around him and held him as tightly as she could.

" well you must be Neal" Cora interrupted

Neal opened his eyes to see a woman standing there her arms crossed and wearing an old fashioned blue dress. He did not let go of Regina and said " and you must be the famous Cora I've heard about or are you hook"

" very funny dear" she replied. The very sound of his voice had brought chills running down his spine. " move over stop hogging her" henry said. Neal let go of his grip of Regina and moved aside. Henry nearly tackled Regina in a bear hug he was so happy to see her. " Henry" she said

" never leave me again"'he said " I was scared that you might be hurt"

She squeezed Henry tight and said " I'm not leaving you, I told you once that it takes a whole lot to get rid of me"

" that's true" snow said to herself

" anyway" Regina said " there is something I wanted to tell you"

" honey" Neal said " we know that it was Cora who framed you"

" you do?" Regina replied

" yes he found Archie and broke the door down to prove your innocents"Emma replied

He looked down to Regina and gave her a smile showing off his white pearls. " this has been all nice" Cora said " but shouldn't we be getting a move on"

Henry walked up to Cora and said " who are you"

" your grandmother of course" she replied. Regina placed her hand on Henry's shoulder pushing him slightly behind her not wanting her mother to get close to him. Neal could see that she didn't like Cora around Henry but he didn't like it either. He did not trust her at all so he was going to keep an eye out on her. " how about henry stays here the night it's late he should really get some sleep" Neal said

" if use will allow it" Emma replied. Regina nodded and they left. Henry wanted to go but thought that it was probably for the best that he stayed.

Cora had disappeared for the night he didn't like her being here at all. He walked upstairs to see that Regina was in the shower and decided that he would surprise her. He took off his shirt and unbuckled his pants before creeping up behind her slowly opening the door to the shower knowing she wouldn't realize that he was there because she was to busy singing, she had a wonderful voice she should have been a singer he thought to himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach. She could feel his warm body wrapped around hers she placed her arms on top of his. He rested his chin on her shoulder and said " please continue I love the sound of you voice"

" oh do you now" she said playfully as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck " you don't like the sound of my voice when I would wake you up for work"

" oh I did it just that it was 5am in the morning" he said as regina pinned him against the tiles. She pressed hard against his lips she had control over him she could see the fire in his eyes. He hated it when he lost control and she had all the control but not for long. He rolled over pinning her against the tiles before picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he press hard into her.

It had been a week since Cora admitted to framing Regina. He was happy to see that Regina and henry were getting along without arguing over that stupid book and he wasn't calling her evil anymore which was good. But something wasn't quite right about Cora she wasn't the type to give up he new she would have some sought of plan and he had to find out exactly what that was. He made his way to hooks ship knowing Cora would be there. " Cora" he said " I know your there show your self"

A puff of dark blue smoke appeared in front of him and so did Cora

" yes dear" she said

" we need to talk" and at that he walked aboard the ship.

" yes dear "she said " what do you want to talk about"

" what are you planning to do"

" I have no idea what you are talking about"

" don't play dumb with me" he said " I've been a cop for a long time I can tell when someone is lying"

" fine you want to know I'm going to get my daughter back by the only way I know how" she said as she ripped out his heart

He tried regain control of his breathing as he felt his heart being crushed

" you you think this will get your daughter back by killing me"

" I need her"

" what you need her broken"

" no receptive there's a difference dear"

" wow you deserve a mother of the year award you know they have them here"

" I'm helping her" she snapped "

" this is your definition of helping her by killing me do you really think she will come running back to you"

" your right" she said " killing you is a bad idea instead I'm going to use you"

" how"

" did you know when you have a beings heart you can control them right down to what they say"

" no" he said " you can't do this I will not"

" oh but you will" she said squeezing his heart more

" you you will never get away with"

" but I will when you tell her that you don't love her that she can never change she will come running back to me love is weakness after all"

" no" he said " love is strength and I will fight this"

" I love your enthusiasm dear but you will do as i say"

Cora was controlling his body making him find Regina. He tried to fight it but every time he did she would squeeze his heart more but he would not give in. He found it difficult to walk as he refused to not wanting to give into Cora's will. But he was unlucky and stumbled across Regina "are you alright Neal" she said " you don't look to well, we should get you home"

Cora started to whisper words he tried to fight it. He went weak at the knees and dropped to the ground " aaaahhh" he screamed in pain but he could fight it no longer it was ripping him apart. Regina placed her hand on his shoulder " Neal look at me" she said

" get lost" he yelled as he slapped her hand away

" Neal" she said

" go get lost, stay away from me and Henry" he said he hated himself for saying it but he couldn't control himself, it was like he was a passenger in his own body and all he could do was watch like he was trapped.

" Neal what's going on your scaring me"

" you heard me leave I do not love you, how could any one love you, you are just monster who can never change who will always be evil, they are only being nice so you won't go to your mother" he spat

" you out of all the people I can't believe this" she said as tears ran down her face before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke. Neal dropped to the ground in excruciating pain mentally and physically he knew it was to late and there was nothing he could do. He was a passenger in his own body. He laid on the ground before he also disappeared in a cloud of dark blue smoke.

Regina reappeared in front of her mother with a tear stained face.

" Regina" she said

" your right mother they will never forgive me, they will always see me as the evil queen" she said as she fell into her mothers arms.

" it's alright dear" Cora replied " mothers here and mothers know s best"


	10. The escape

Neal woke up in a dark cold place that he didn't recognize. There was bread and butter with a glass of water at the corner of what seemed like a dungeon the walls concrete and no light got through except for a candle that gave a little bit of light.

Neal looked up to have a closer look at his surroundings the door was locked but it didn't look like it had a magical enchantment on it. He was startled when he felt something tap him on the shoulder, he turned around to see Cora standing there with a smile on her face. It killed him on the inside he knew Regina would now be truly broken and easily be able to be manipulated by this bitch of a mother in law "congratulations" he said

" why thank you" she replied

" how could you do this to your own daughter don't you care about her happiness"

" I do care this is why I'm doing this, she can be so much more"

" you are monster I'm surprised she turned out to be such a great mother with a horrible mother as you as an example"

" dear you can't see it but this is best for her" she said " Any way you weren't the best father to your child Henry, leaving his mother while she was pregnant"

Neal's eyes opened wide as he tried to think what she talking about.

" oh you do not know that you are Henry's biological father my bad I thought you knew"

" how would you know"

" word gets around dear" she said " now tell me why did you leave Miss Swan in the first place"

" we all have our reasons" he replied

"well go ahead tell me"

" why would I tell you"

" because you have no choice" she said as she snapped her fingers with his heart appearing in her hand.

" well she was the savior of course, the one who broke the curse"he replied

" you knew about it all along"

" yes at first but I forgot about it, must of been aside affect from being in the town"

" hmmm you left your pregnant what would we call her"

" Emma her name is Emma"

" ok you left your pregnant Emma for your own selfish reasons"

" no it wasn't like that I didn't even know she was pregnant"

" than why did you leave her"

" because she was meant to break the curse and if I was there it wouldn't of never of been broken"

" then why did you go to storybrooke?" she asked

" to wait for Emma"

" so you went there to wait for what you thought was your true love but then ended up marrying my daughter"

" I never meant to fall in love with her I just wanted to get to know her"

" you just wanted to get to know her, you were prepared to hurt her"

" no, yes I don't know all I know is I ended up falling in love with her I had forgotten that she was the evil queen, to me she's Regina not the evil queen and not a witch but Regina"

" why did you want to get to know her"

" because in this world things aren't simply black and white there are shades of grey every where. I wanted to get know why she was the evil queen clearly I can see why after having a mother who wants to control her can make you do despicable things"

" but dear you don't understand this is what is best for her, she doesn't know what she wants"

" what and you do"

" you've heard of the saying mother knows best"

"your a monster not a mother" he spat

Neal hadn't seen Cora for hours he could only imagine what she was doing to Regina the thoughts she would be putting in her head, and it was all his fault if had been stronger Cora would of never of got to him or her. He knew sitting around like a sad puppy wouldn't help him so he decided to inspect the lock. He realized that it was only simple and there was no magic on it so he pulled out his hook wrench that he carried around, you never know when you need to break into a building any way in his previous life as a thief he did pick up a few skills here and there like unlocking locks. It makes him glad that he was once a thief or he would of never of been able to get out. He started to pick at the lock with the wrench after a few seconds he found its week point and then the door opened. he made his way through the hall way were he could here footsteps. 'shit' he thought to himself as he quickly tried to find another way out. He looked for a ventilation shaft but could see nothing, nothing he could hide in. He could hear the footsteps getting closer. he placed his body up against the wall hoping that the darkness would stop who he presumed was Cora from seeing him. He pressed his body hard against the wall and took a deep breath in so she couldn't hear him breathing, he knew she was just around the corner but than the wall from behind him moved he felt himself start to fall when he hit the ground with a thud. His body ached he knew he had to get out of here, it felt like he had broken a rib or two. The pain ran straight though his body making it harder to breathe. He started to walk with a limp he held his left side of his body with his right arm to try and ease the pain. He made his way through the hall not knowing where it would lead him. he placed his back against the wall and peeped around the corner " what the hell" he said quietly as he saw a huminiod creature. It had large spikes comming from its arms it's. Horns on its head. 'where am I' he thought to himself. The creature turned around. Neal quickly put his head out of it's view but not without taking a look at its face. It was a skull like a human what ever this thing was it was bad and working for cora she must of used some dark magic of some kind. he waited for the creature Cora's guard to move on before he snuck past it. He ran into another patrol of them creatures two of them this time. When one was looking the other way he snuck up behind it, grabbing its neck and breaking it before grabbing its weapon. The other guard looked around and saw Neal it came charging at Neal with a jagged edged sword much like the one he had just picked up. Neal swung his sword cutting its head off it's neck. He had to get out and get Henry away from this because knowing Cora she probably had an army of these things. He made his way though another room managing to bypass these creatures they weren't very smart. He stayed down low and crawled under the table waiting for the guard to move before moving into the secret tunnel that he could see, he had know idea if this was the way out but he did know if he didn't move he would soon be dead. He moved through the tunnel where he found the exit it was covered up. He pulled the lever on the side and the opening opened. He looked around to see if the coast was clear. This room was different to the others it reminded him of the interior of his house. He saw a white tree in the middle and around them he saw mannequins with some with dresses and others crazy outfits. They looked strangely familiar like he had seen them before. He walked up to one it was black coat like out fit with leather pants and a cape sought of thing that had green and red feathers more red than green though. Then he realized this outfit he had seen in Henry's book this was Regina's clothes from fairy tale land. He ran his hand over the fabric, he was somewhat jealous that he never got to see her in these stunning outfits and that everyone else did it wasn't fair. he was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard movement in the distance he hid behind the mannequin. Cora could hear something move she slowly walked up to the mannequin that Neal was hiding behind " got you" she said but seeing that there was nothing there. Neal had just managed to slip past her while she was distracted exiting from where Cora had walked in. He had made his way outside to see that it was dark he had to get Henry out of here and he didn't know how much longer he would be free from Cora so he made his way to Emma's. He knocked on the door Henry answered and wrapped his arms around Neal. Neal could only feel pain but he hid it and returned Henry's hug. " where the hell have you been" Emma said

" I've been a little tied up lately" he said " I need you to do me a favor"

" what do you want me to do"

" I need you to go to this apartment inform Mr Gold of this than leave"

" why" she said

" I owe Gold the favor I made a deal with him"

" fine but why do I need to do this"

" your the savior and this is important"

" okay I'll do it is there anything else"

" yeh take Henry with you so you can have some time with each other"

Emma nodded but she didn't like this it didn't feel right something was wrong.

Cora went to see Neal at his cell where she found he was missing and that she had dead guards " clever man" she said " but not clever enough"

Neal sat at the desk in Regina's study sword beside him a pen in his hand as he wrote a letter knowing Cora would soon find him.

Cora knew she had to get rid of this man he was to much trouble so she decided to kill him the only way she knew best was by crushing his heart. She squeezed it as hard as she could but it would just not crush. She did not like this was her power weakening? in this world if so she would have to fix it. And the only way she could that is with the tools rumple would have brought over she would need Regina's help. She tried again but failed so instead she decided to kill him the second best way. She was going to make him grab the nearest sharp object and make him kill himself and bleed out to death.

Neal sat at the desk glad he had got Henry and Emma out of town he knew Cora had something planned that would involve her army of those things. His letter was finished he just sat there waiting for Cora to do what ever she does. He had felt her squeezing his heart it made writing harder so he knew she knew that he had escaped. He watched as she took control of his body his hand hovering over the sword he was trying to fight it but gave in holding it in his hand before impaling it inside of him. Blood started to run out of his nose. " so this is it" he yelled knowing she could hear him. " you won't win I've made sure of that, face it you've already lost"

" no my dear" she said through him " I've already won you were the last thread to my plan the last one who could persuade Regina that I was the big bad and now I get rid of you"

Neal knew he was defeated she made him pull the sword out of his body. Neal ran outside with his hand clenched around his stomach to apply pressure to the wound but he had taken to much damage and new he wouldn't survive if he didn't get help. He could feel the blood running from his body his skin going pale as his life was being drained for him but he still had fight left in him he was not going down not today, he stumbled upon ruby who was going for a jog " Neal" she said as she watched him drop to the ground. " help, desk" he said

" what that doesn't make sense

"help, desk" he replied

He still didn't make sense to ruby but she had to get him to a doctor and fast.

So I've been playing the first deus ex lately it really addictive good game and it gave me the idea for this chapter. I hope you like it I don't know when the next update will be I have some ideas for it tho, and I think my grammar is improving which is the main reason I write what do you think?


	11. Save me

"Regina" was the words Neal mumbled as he was rushed to the hospital his head lolled side to side his vision blurry. "we are loosing him" someone yelled all he could see was flashes of Regina her face. " he is crashing" someone else yelled. they took him off to trauma he could see the lights they were so bright. His head rolled to the other side as he mumbled Regina's name. Another flash came to him he saw her it was their wedding day " I love you" she said. He mumbled Regina's name again. " we are going to have to give him a blood transfusion he lost to much blood" another person yelled. He could feel the electronic shots spread through his body as he felt himself slip away. "we are loosing him we need to pack him up" he could see, remember Regina's body pressed against his her warmth. He mumbled Regina's name again but added I love you then it went dark and cold the warmth was gone.

"Prep the O.R for surgery we need to stop the internal bleeding" the surgeon yelled out.

Regina felt a tight pain in her chest she had no idea what was going on, it was like something was missing. She tried to sleep but the pain was to strong she couldn't move and was finding it hard to breathe she could swear she was having a heart attack. She could see a shadowy figure in the distance " save me" it said she couldn't make out the figure but she defiantly knew the voice " save me" it said again

" Neal" she said

" save me" he replied

" how" she said but he replied with the same response

" don't leave me" she said but the figure disappeared.

She ran down the wards of the hospital where she saw Neal laying there. It was like he was sleeping. She walked in to be greeted by doctor whale " what happened" she said.

" he has suffered a nasty blow to his abdomen it had damaged the majority of his important organs, on top of that he has several broken ribs, he also had a seizure we gave him the antibiotics but it woulnt stop so we had no choice but to put him in a chemical induced coma to avoid brain damage, I'm sorry"

" what did this"

" we do not know but I think I should give you some privacy" she nodded at him and he left.

" Neal" she said as she leant over him. " please don't, leave me, why did,you make me fall for you" she said as she cried over him. she placed her lips on his and kissed him hoping he would magically wake up but nothing happened. She rested her head on his chest and started to cry " don't leave me" she whispered she stayed there for a while before disappearing. She found herself at her house where she could see a blood trail leading into the study she followed the trail where she could see a letter on her desk. She picked it up and opened it to see that it was written by Neal.

' to my dearest Regina I'm sorry for the way I acted I never wanted to hurt you I love with all my heart. When I married you I knew who you were that you were the evil queen and I ended up falling for you to me you are Regina the love of my life I love you and Henry so much use are my life my everything I'm sorry for being a bad husband you deserve better but I will always love you. You are the only one who can save me I believe in you and I will never stop believing in you. I know who you are and that's why I love you never give up I need you.'

Regina closed the letter and fell into the seat. She rested her head on the desk and started to cry a river full of tears. Holding the piece of paper close to her heart. Then suddenly Cora appeared beside her. " my dear you still love him"'she said " I know dear he loved you very much its, unfortunate what has happened"

" why would anyone do this"

" my dear girl I think I know who has done this" she said with a smirk on her face

" who"

" the charming family they are the ones who wanted you truly broken they didn't want you to redeem yourself, that prince and Neal were always fighting"

Regina fell into her mothers arms tears running down her face before saying in her queen like voice " they want their evil queen I'll give them their evil queen"

Cora had the most evilest smile across her face she had did it her daughter was truly hers she had her back, and her plan to rule this kingdom could take place she had everything she wanted.

Sorry so short tell me what you think tho. This chapter was hard to write.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma and Henry made their way to the apartment Neal had told them to got to. It wasn't the best looking it was old and run down. They opened the door with the key Neal had given them and walked inside. The place looked like it had been abandon. Spiderwebs every where the place was dusty. Emma flicked the switch to turned on the light then had a look around the place. "where are we" Henry said

" I'm not sure" Emma replied. she wiped away the dust on the desk and had a look on it where she found a photo it was of her and Neal from ages ago. Standing there holding each other with the look of love in their eyes. She knew that his love was for regina and Henry now he looks at Regina the way he used to look at her. She placed the picture in her pocket. " what was that" Henry said

" nothing important" she replied

And they moved on she looked through the draws where she found a camera she had recognized, it was the one they had stole she picked it up and placed it to the side where she found documents of all kinds some of them were personal records, some where medical others were the documents from being in the system. She picked up everything that was important the camera could have information on it and the documents and left they could always come back later.

It had been a while since Emma and Henry had been gone and every thing in town had changed. It was under Regina's control, the good guys had lost the fight rumple didn't even bother to fight he had weakness he had belle to protect even if she didn't remember him. Neal was still in bad condition he would not wake up he would just lay there mumbling Regina's name. No one could enter or leave storybrooke they would die, Cora had her guards patrolling the area. Regina hadn't hurt or killed anyone she had no real reason to but no one had dared oppose her with Emma gone and henry and Neal in a bad state there was no one to appeal to her. Cora had other plans tho, she pretty much had control over the town no one realized it that Regina was just a face she had no real control she had just been manipulated once again. When she made her way through the streets people would move out of the way and give her nasty glare's and they wondered why she hated them. She would ride a horse instead there was nothing like it she preferred to ride it was the only real freedom she got to feel every time she hopped off the horse the freedom was gone.

She would make regular visits to Neal the only time she was really vulnerable the only time she would let down her guard.

Neal was still asleep and mumbling Regina's name. " Neal" she said "wake up,please wake up" she place her hand in his a smile came across her face when she could feel him squeeze her hand and mumble her name. She wondered what was going on in that head of his.

Neal was lost in a world where all he could do was watch he would yell, yell for help for some one to save him but it was like know one would hear him. He would yell out his loves name hoping that she would rescue him but nothing he just had to sit and watch the story of his life every mistake every happy moment the woman he loved and not being able to reach out to her he hoped that someone could hear his cries. He saw Emma remembering how they met falling in love then leaving so she could save the town. He remembered falling in love with Regina and where he proposed to her on top of the tower in Maine it hadn't gone to plan because of the weather it was windy then it started to rain but he did it he hopped on one knee and asked her to marry him. The look on her face than she said yes he picked her up and held her in his arms before kissing her with everything he had. Than there was the bad having to relive cheating on his wife. Watching her nearly die in the fire, or seeing her heart broken again after killing Daniel. But than there would be the good him walking into the station seeing her sitting on his desk instead of a pile of paperwork. he would tell her that she was a distraction but she would just lean down and kiss him, it was a distraction he liked.

Snow, David, Ruby and Archie had gathered to a meeting. One on how to get rid of Regina. " we kill her" David said

" absolutely not" Archie replied

" look its her or it us"

"she hasn't even hurt or killed anyone" Archie argued

" no not yet but she will and when that time comes we will regret not killing her"

" and how do you plan on killing her" snow said

" when she is with Neal that's when we get she let's her guard down then"

" no" ruby said " In front of him he would never forgive us"

" he wouldn't even no"

" I will not be apart of this" Archie said " this goes against every thing we believe" he said before walking off.

" no, Neal was willing to give her a chance and so did Archie so I will to" ruby said

" she had cursed us all"

" she has a husband a son, did you ever think that maybe this curse was a blessing a chance to forget a chance to start fresh, Neal saved me from an angry mob who would of killed me so no I will not help you murder the one he loves"

" so be it" James said

Emma sat on the bed at the hotel with the laptop to the side with the camera connected to it and documents in hand. Henry was on the single bed eating a unhealthy pie. he had a big slice of mud cake in the fridge he knew that his mother wouldn't be very happy if she found out he was eating all this junk so he decided to enjoy it while it lasted he did miss his mums homemade cooking. Emma read through the files from Neal's doctor. 'Neal has an over reactive imagination, he seems to believe that there is another world where fairy tales exist. Imcluding , Snow White the evil Queen ect. We have told him on many occasions that it is all in his head and not real, he refuses to listen so we must take action we can't have this nonsense being spread'.

'after four years of treatment we have success the subject has admitted that fairy tales do not exist and that it was all in his imagination. We must thank the medical team for their help without it these lies would have been spread. he doesn't think he came from fairy tale land any more we ask him who he was and he says that he is Neal Cassidy, our work is done for now but the subject will be monitored for safety precautions'.

" Neal's a fairy tale character" Emma said

" what " Henry replied " who is he"

" I don't know it doesn't say" she said " but what I do know is that it's late and you need to get to sleep your mother and father would kill me of they knew you were eating all this junk"

" fine" Henry mumbled as he hopped under his blankets.

Once Henry was asleep Emma grabbed her laptop to look at what was on it when she saw a video on it of Neal he said " Emma if you get this I am sorry but you are the savior this might sound crazy but you have people to save, I have left for now but I will find you again and I will be waiting at Maine love Neal' " Henry laid on his side pretending to be asleep but hearing everything. Emma changed the file and could see more pictures of her and Neal from when they were young she couldn't keep back the tears and covered her mouth. Henry could hear Emma's quiet sobs. "mum" he said

" Henry" she replied

" you were with dad before mum"

" yes Henry I was"

" did you love him" he said as he hopped on Emma's bed

" I did"

" he loved you to didn't he?"

" I believe he did"

" so you were each other true love"he said "but how if he loves mum and"

" Henry" Emma said " I don't think it works like that"

" what do you mean use should be together if you are each others true love"

" Henry you can have more than one true love people fall in and out of love every day"

" no it doesn't work like that mum stole him from you"

" no Henry he fell in love with her he loves her so much as he loves you"

" I'm sorry" Henry said

" hey kid you have nothing to be sorry about" Emma replied.

Regina leant down to kiss Neal before leaving but was pushed aside when ruby came screaming Regina before knocking her to the ground stopping a bullet from hitting her. Ruby hopped off the top of Regina, Regina looked at her confused but she could see that ruby had been hit in the arm." ruby" Regina said " why?"

" Neal saved me so I'll save you" she replied

" thank you" Regina replied as she waved her hand over ruby's arm healing most of the damage before disappearing. " what do you think you were doing" James said

" being the good guy" ruby replied before leaving.

Ruby walked out of the building she decided that she would call Emma they needed her and they needed Henry plus they should know about what has happened to Neal so she dialed her number and made the call.


	13. Chapter 13

Change is the essence of life. Be willing to surrender what you are for what you could become.

" I think Ive fallen for you" Neal said to Regina who was laying beside him under her apple tree looking into clouds.

Regina smiled at him " I, I"

Her words were stopped when she felt Neal's lips pressed against hers, the warmth of his body on top of hers. They were interrupted when Neal felt grass being dropped on him. He looked up to see three year old Henry. Neal quickly hopped off of Regina. " Henry" she said he came running into her arms. " I saved you" he said

" from what" she replied

Henry pointed to Neal and said " no ones stealing you away from me"

" of course not" she replied " I'm all yours " she said as she held him tight. Neal looked at Regina with a smile on his face " I wouldn't dare steal her from you little man"

"I'm not little I'm big" he replied

" yes you are" Neal said.

Regina sat at her office twisting the wedding ring on her finger thinking of old memories. Her thoughts were interrupted when someone came barging into her office. "ruby" she said

" Regina we need to talk"

" yes we do" Regina said " " why did you save me wouldn't it of been easier to let me die"

" it would of but Neal was willing to give me a chance so I'll give you a chance"

" what do you mean"

" Neal he believed in you so will I you can change"

" can I" she said

" yes we all can"

" that's sweet dear but I'm unable of change, even when I try they just think I'm plotting something, so dear you tell me why I should try a lost cause"

" because you are better than this"

" am I really" she said as she walked into ruby's personal space

" yes, yes you are"

" don't fool yourself dear, I thought you were smart but obviously your not by letting me live"

" we all need second chances or in your case thirds and fourths or maybe fifths"

" ha change I will never be good enough for you good guys now leave"

" fine but I thought you should know that when I saw Neal after the incident he said help desk if that means anything to you"

Henry and Emma had arrived into storybrooke to see guards every where. " what the hell happened" Emma said as they drove into town.

" I don't know but it can't be good" Henry replied. They made their way to Emma's parents apartment. " Emma where have you been" snow said

" I was doing something for Neal he said it was important"

" when did he ask you to do this errand"

" last week you know when I left"

" that's funny"

" uh what's funny"

" that's the same day he was stabbed this can't be a coincidence"

" what stabbed is he alright"

" what's wrong with dad" Henry said

" he's stable for now"

" then how's Regina"

" she didn't take it to well, she turned she joined her mother"

" shit"

" we need to see her" Henry said

" no" David interrupted " you could get hurt"

" no she would never hurt me" Henry argued

" first we will see Neal then we will see what happens" Emma said

They walked into the hospital and was shown Neal Emma couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Neal" she said but no response. " dad" Henry said as he wrapped his arms around him but Neal just stayed still. " dad wake up"Henry said tears running down his face. Emma wrapped her arms around Henry and hugged him he cried into her shirt. " can we see mum" he said

" yeh kid" she replied not sure of what they would find.

Regina was going through the draws in her desk when she startled by the noise of the door being slammed open " must every one be so persistent these days didn't your parents ever teach you not to slam doors" she said

" in fact no because of you i never grew up with my parents"

" ah Miss Swan what are you doing back I thought you ran away with my son"

" that doesn't matter what does matter is you've gone evil"

" evil" Regina said as she laughed " evil, you took away my son my husband is basically dead and the town all they could do was blame me for all there problems. Someone disappears it Regina's fault but even when they find out the truth they still manage to put the blame on me. Maybe you were right Miss Swan maybe I can never change"

" that's a lie" Henry said

" Henry" she said as she watched him walk out from behind the door frame.

" mum you were, you did change"

Regina could feel tears forming from behind her eyes but she managed to keep them back. " no, I'll always be the evil queen in everyone's eyes no matter how much I try" she said her voice broken.

" no, your not the evil queen your my mum" Henry said as he ran to her wrapping his tiny arms around Regina. Regina embraced his hug not wanting to let go tears running down her face.

" Henry I love you" she said " I'm so sorry"

" I don't want to leave you" he said " I'm sorry for the way I acted I never meant to hurt you I just thought you didn't really love me"

" henry, I love you with all that's left of my broken heart"

"please mum don't do this I believe in you"

" you do"

" yes"

"I'll do it I'll stop this"

" thank you" he said "I do love you"

" I love you to" she replied.

" mother" she said "change of plans we will stop this I don't want to be this"

" what do you mean dear"

" my son still believes in me that I can change"

" no dear don't listen to him he's lying"

" no he's not, I'm stopping this"

" no your not dear"

" what are you going to stop me"

" yes dear I will' she said as she disappeared and reappeared in Regina's path " I will"

" move out of my way"

" dear that's no way to talk to your mother any way dear you try and leave and your lover boy dies"

" what"

" you remember what I did to Daniel your knew lover boy will get the same, treatment as he did"

" what do you mean"

" you foolish girl" she said " I just happened to have Neal's heart it would be a shame to crush it, a waste of a life"

" you wouldn't dare"

" ask Daniel if I would dare"

" you won't get away with this" Regina spat

Cora chuckled " those were the same words your husband used and what happened I got away with it"

Regina disappeared a puff of smoke and reappeared in front of Emma. " Cora she's behind this she is the reason why Neal is like this"

" what do you mean" Emma replied

" what I mean I'd she has his heart" she said

" what, ok we can fix this maybe if we get Gold on our side"

" good luck with that Gold won't help"

" oh yes he will" Emma said " he will have no choice but to help"

" what do you mean"

" I fill you in on the details when we get there"

They arrived at the front of Mr Golds shop slamming the door open. " ah what can I do for your majesty and Miss Swan"

" we need your help" Regina said

"help for what" he replied

" to defeat Cora"

" sorry dears but I already made a deal with her"

" than undo it" Regina said as she slammed her fists onto the counter

" you just can't undo a deal"

" well you are going to have to if you are ever going to see your son again" Emma said

" what do you mean did you find him"

" let's just say there is a very high chance that Neal is Bealfire"

" no that can't be"

" I found evidence, he was a fairy tale character and only two people managed to escape the curse he wasn't one of them"

" no this can't be right"

" are you willing to take that risk"

" fine only because if this is true if he is Bea, I"

" so we have your support"

" yes what do we need to do"

" we need to get his heart back before she crushes it" Regina said

They had come up with a plan to attack Cora. They broke into the mansion and put it under siege. The house was protected by magic but they managed to bypass with the combination of Mr Golds and Regina's magic. Regina and Cora fought it out. Magic flying every where. Cora soon surrendered and gave Regina Neal's heart. " your making a huge mistake" Cora spat

" no I'm not mother excepting you back into my life that was a mistake"

" fine dear have it your way enjoy your happiness while it last" she said with a smirk on her face before disappearing.

" I don't think that will be the last we hear from her" Emma said

" I believe your right Miss Swan" rumple said

" how about we save my husband than discuss this" Regina said.

Rumple waved his hand and they all disappeared arriving at the hospital. They made to Neal's room Regina had his heart in her hand. she walked up beside his bed placing her hand and his heart above his chest before pushing it into place. Neal's eyes slowly opened as he took a deep breathe. He saw Regina's face hovering above his. " you saved me" he said

" did you ever doubt I would" she replied before finding her lips pressed against his, his arms wrapped around her. He couldn't believe it was her he took in her familiar scent of apples and deepened the kiss to explore the familiar tasting mouth that he had missed so much. They slightly pulled apart to catch their breathe both faces only inches apart. " I love you" he said

" I love you to" she replied.

Cora watched them through a magic mirror in her hide out somewhere in the woods.

" enjoy your happiness dear because it will soon end" she said with a smirk on her face she wasn't finished she still had plan B.


	14. Chapter 14

**With the mansion unsafe Emma insisted that Regina and Neal stay over at the charming's place, Regina really didn't like that idea but she had no choice. David had attempted to cook dinner but it ended up being burnt with a side of burnt. Regina decided she would take over she felt sorry for Henry to have to put up with his cooking. She moved effortlessly around Mary Margret's kitchen preparing a meal with little recourses they had. She was mixing the ingredients in a bowl when she felts hands wrap around her waist. A smile tugged at her lips. "Mmm smells good" Neal said**

" Well it's a lot better than what charming was cooking"

" Indeed it is". He flipped her around so she was facing him her arms slithered up to around his neck before he planted a kiss on her lips. " I missed you" he said.

" I missed you to" she replied "Don't ever leave me again"

" I promise" he said with a smile.

They all sat down at the table and dug into the meal Regina had prepared. "Taste great mum" Henry said. She smiled at him

"Why thank you sweetheart"

" It's a lot better than gramps cooking"

" Hey" David said

" What it's true" Henry replied. Snow thought this was a good time to ask her about Daniel. " Regina" she said

" Yes dear"

" about Daniel"

Regina looked down before looking back at Snow "I do not want to talk about it"

" But Regina"

" No"

" Regina you have to tell me some time soon"

Tears started to form in her eyes. " fine if you must know dear, my fiancé the one who was killed because of you was brought back from the dead by whale, long story short I had to kill him so thank you for reminding me I just love the image in my head" she said as she got up off her chair.

" Regina I had no idea I'm sorry"

" Your sorry well dear don't be use good guys have nothing to be sorry for" she spat.

She walked over to the lounge before sitting down she was joined by Neal. He wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest and he rubbed her back while she cried into his chest. Resting his head on top of hers he said "Hey everything going to be fine I'm here and I'm not leaving you ever your stuck with me"

She looked up at him and gave him a slight smile. He grabbed her face with both hands before planting a kiss on her lips. " I love you" he said

" I love you to" she replied

Snow woke up in the morning to see Regina and Neal sleeping side by side on the lounge. Neal had his arms wrapped around Regina's waist and his head resting on her shoulder. A smile came across Snows face she couldn't help but think that the two of them were cute. Maybe things happen for a reason maybe Neal was her true love, she loved him that was for sure and she was truly happy when she was with Henry and him it was hard to believe that she was the same person who kept trying to kill her, maybe she really is trying to redeem herself.

Probably won't updated again until the show returns


	15. Destiny

So sorry about the long wait finally got around to watching the first new episode of the show I think it Cora who gives the giant the growing cake. Anyways I hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

Cora knew she had lost her daughter, she was no longer broken but instead back into her husbands arms. She needed something to distract the towns people while she came up with a plan to get her daughter back maybe a certain giant would do.

* * *

Rumple stormed into the Charming family's apartment demanding answers. " we had a deal now it's your turn to hold up your end of the bargain" he spat. Neal automatically knew what he was talking. " And what are you going to do about" Neal replied as he unwrapped his arm from around Regina's waist and hopped off the couch until he was standing only inches apart from rumple. Rumple took a step closer to Neal " I will kill her" he said as he grabbed Regina by the throat pushing her against the wall. " Regina" Neal yelled as her ran to her only to be deflected by Mr Golds magic. He looked up and said " after all this time you are still a coward still hiding behind your magic but of course you are you chose magic over me". Rumple instantly let go of Regina's throat realizing just who Neal was. " Bae" rumple said his voice low. Regina dropped to the ground trying to catch her breath. Neal knelt down beside her before taking her into his arms she was still in shock. " Bae I'm sorry" he said. " I looked for you, I traveled all the way from our land to here to find you".

" and how many lives did you ruin in the process" he spat.

" to many" rumple said under his breath before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. " Wait"'James said " So this means that rumplestilskin is Henry's biological grandfather as well". Regina was finding it hard to process the news how could it be unless no. She shook the thought from her head but felt her heart sink at the thought every one seemed to be related to Henry except for even rumplestilskin himself was. She felt queasy inside and her face went pale the very thought made her sick. "Regina" Neal said but she didn't hear him instead she fainted. Neal caught her in his arms and gently placed her on the couch. " is it true" a voice said in the distance the adults spun their heads to see Henry they had been unaware of his presence and that he had heard everything. " Henry" Emma said.

" is it true is... Is Neal my real father".

" yes" Emma replied with sadness in her voice.

" you your just the same as mother you lied to me like she did".

" But Henry". Henry didn't want to listen to her she had lied to him she sad that his father had died. He ran past her and left the building. " I will go talk to him" Neal said before following Henry.

* * *

Henry sat on a bench at the park his mother had built for the towns children when she was mayor. " can I join you" Neal said as he approached Henry. Henry moved over gesturing him to sit down. "why did you leave me" Henry said.

" Henry I didn't even know Emma was pregnant at the time".

" your not lying?" Henry asked.

" No its the truth I was shocked at first to find out you were my biological son but you do have my chin after all". Henry smiled a little at his fathers words. " I I saw the video you made for Emma". Henry said " you said you loved her and that you would wait for her what happened".

" I'll tell you what happened I meant Regina and fell in love with her and you... You reminded me so much of myself when I was younger".

" it was like we were all destined to be together" Henry said.

" yeh I guess your right but there's one thing that I know for sure nothing will ever pull us apart okay buddy because no matter what, we will always find each other it's our destiny"

" just like Snow and acharming"

" yeh just like them".

* * *

Grumpy ran as fast as he could to find charming when he finally caught up with him. " James " he yelled still short of breath.

" calm your horse what wrong" James said.

" there's a giant and he's angry"

* * *

Cora smiled her plan was coming together the town was distracted so now she could take action on plan B. what she needed was for her daughter to forget. To forget her husband and her child then she would truly be hers. The giant was a good distraction to keep the town away from finding her giving her enough time to make a potion so her daughter would forget. She knew her daughter wouldn't take it willing so instead she would have to use the thing she loved most as an advantage and she knew just how to get it. She walked over to her mirror and waved her hand over it, where she saw a little boy with his head borrowed into his fathers side. A smile crept across her face as she waved her hand once again. Within an instant the boy and father appeared they had confusion written all over their faces. Henry's grip tightened around his fathers waist when he saw who was standing in front of them. " Cora" Neal spat as his grip tightened around Henry.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina woke up her surroundings blurred. " What happened" she said groggily.

" You fainted" James replied.

" I did" she said as she slowly sat up remembering what had just happened. Knocking came form the door Snow went to open the door to her surprise a certain pirate was standing there. "Hook" Snow said her voice low. Regina's head snapped up at the mention of his name. " What are you doing hook" she said as she stood up and straightened her posture. " I'm here to talk to our beloved queen" he said with a charming smirk.

" Well your beloved queen doesn't wan't to talk to you" she replied.

" oh I'm pretty sure she does"

" and why's that" she said as she moved closer to him so they were only inches apart".

" because if you don't your husband and child will die". She felt magic crackle underneath her hands. She had lost it the thought of loosing her son and husband. The anger grew inside her as she shoved him against the wall, magical vines holding him in place. " Where are they" she spat.

He just smiled at her to get under her skin. "Well there's the Evil Queen we all know and love" he said sarcastically. Her hand tightened around his throat her nails digging into him. She leant in closer before saying "Give me one good reason to not kill you".

" because your majesty if you do you will never see your son or husband again".

Her eyes scanned over his face to see if he was lying but there was no signs that he was. She let go of his neck taking a step back the vines retracted and he fell to the ground. "take me to them" she said. " me to" Snow and James said. "No sorry can't do that Cora wants Regina if use go the deals off". Hook replied.

* * *

Hook took off the blind fold on Regina. She immediately saw Neal and henry they were both locked in iron chains. "Regina" Neal said.

" Neal" she ran to him but was stopped in her tracks by magic. " Not so fast love" hook said " your mother would like to speak to you".

* * *

Regina had agreed to Cora's deal it was the only way her family could be freed so it was the only choice. She was to drink the potion her mother had made her. The chains broke off from around their wrist as soon as she took a sip of the potion. Neal called out Regina's name as he ran to her. Her vision was completely blurred as she fought the potion effects. He held her up and told her that everything was going to be alright that he loved her. He captured her lips in his she returned the kiss but her body suddenly went cold and limp. " No" he said as he gently laid her on the ground. He moved the hair out of her face as a tear ran down his she had no pulse. Henry was crying and Cora just laughed as she walked over to Neal and Regina's lifeless body. " you killed her" he said " your own daughter". Cora just laughed at his words. " no I didn't she shall be reborn into her former glory".

" what do you mean"

" I always keep my promises so I suggest you leave"

" no not without her, what do you mean she will be reborn"

" you see this potion simulates death so the person can be reborn, and I don't think you want to be here when she wakes up, she will have no memory of you all that brat of a kid the only thing she will remember is her revenge on Snow".

" No"

" yes dear now go before I change my mind".

* * *

Regina woke up with a certain charming pirate beside her. " your finally awake love" she slowly sat up. " what happened"

" Snow and charming attacked you tried to kill you, I and your mother saved you don't you remember".

" no, no I don't, wait mothers here". Cora walked out from the shadows. " yes dear mothers here and very things going to be alright".


	17. Chapter 17

Gold sat at his desk at his shop with a certain thought running through his mind remembering what he was told, the boy would be his undoing. Back then he thought it would be simple that he could just kill the boy but things have got more complicated with the boy turning out to be his own grandchild.

* * *

" These clothes are different where are my clothes" Regina said as she pinched the material on her blazer.

" dear you mustn't of remembered casting the curse sending every one to this realm" Cora replied " things are different in this world dear"

" who exactly was I in this world before the breaking of this curse".

" madam mayor Regina mills of course dear you lived in the mansion in maine".

" did I"

" yes dear "

" then how did the curse break"

" miss swan broke the curse, Snow whites child do you remember you tried to poison her but instead it was her son who ended up being poisoned and she woke him up with true loves kiss".

Regina sighed at her words " true loves kiss of course I remember"

" don't worry love" the pirate interrupted " if you want I'll improvise true love for you"

" would you now"

" yes my dear it will just be like the old days"

She stood only inches apart from him her lips only inches apart from his. She hooked her fingers in his pants pulling him closer. " you mean like after you had 'killed' my mother".

" just like after I killed her" he replied as he grabbed his hand around her waist pulling her even more closer capturing his lips in hers. " Just like old times" he said as he broke away for air. " what are we doing" she said " I have a town to run" she said with a smirk. " That's my child" Cora said with an evil smirk.

" tomorrow would be a better time don't you think" hook said.

" yes" Regina replied " surprise attack".

* * *

After emotionless sex with hook she found herself feeling empty. His arms were draped around her but she couldn't feel his warmth it was there. But unknown it was like her head had forgotten but her heart hadn't. She had many encounters with this man before and they didn't leave her feeling like this. She needed a shower to wash the stink away. She sat soaking her self in the bath. When a sparkle caught her eye. She looked down to see a simple gold band on her ring finger. She slipped it off to have a closer look at it, where she saw half a heart in-graved onto it. It looked like there must be another ring that when put together would make a heart this made her question herself. She slipped the ring back onto her finger after questioning herself once again no it nothing just probably something the curse gave her.

* * *

The town had all gathered around the town hall waiting for the news from the charmings. " Calm down we have everything under control". At charmings words the doors for the hall swung open which revealed Regina standing there wearing a tight fitting dress that exposed all her stunning curves. She had a wicked grin on her face as she started to walk forward with the ever so charming pirate following behind her. " don't worry about me dears it just little old me" she said you could hear the venom in her voice. " Regina" Neal said.

" you dear can address me as your majesty" she spat.

" Regina" this is all just a misunderstanding you are manipulated by your mother once again" snow spat. Regina through her against the wall with magic she was just about to reach for snows heart when she felt a hand grab hers her head snapped up to see Neal standing there with a look of something familiar in his eyes " please Regina you do not want to do this". He pleaded.

" Oh but I do"

" please mum" another voice said. She turned to see a crying boy " don't do this"

" what is he talking about why did he call me mother" Regina said.

" obviously as a ploy to get you to stop" hook replied. She looked down at the boy before asking his name. " Henry" he said " you named me after your father". Regina's walls broke for a second before she brought them back up she leant down to the boys higher before placing to fingers under his chin lifting it so he could see directly into her eyes. Henry had learnt to see pass her mask that she would put up he could see the pain and confusion in her eyes. " my dear boy no need to worry I shall not kill your dear snow right now, no il save it for a far more spectacular event. She said as she straightened her posture. Hook pulled Regina closer placing a bruising kiss on Regina's lips knowing it would annoy her Husband. But before Neal could react they had disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. His fist were clenched " you bastard he yelled " I will kill you" the thought of what he was doing do his wife angered him. " there was nothing you could do" snow said in an attempt to reassure him.

" no, I made a vowel to protect her her to always beside her side and I failed her".

" no you haven't"

" I have this is all my fault"

" it not your fault". Neal sighed he had to find away to make sure that his wife wasn't being hurt.


	18. Chapter 18

Regina walked into her mansion with the pirate and her mother behind her. She walked in taking in her surroundings it was just like she left it but something was missing, it felt empty. She made her way upstairs where she saw the bathroom to her right but there was another room, for some reason she was drawn to it. She placed her hand on the polished door knob before she turned it. Revealing a semi empty room, there was nothing in it but a single box. She walked into the room to take a look at the contents in the box when she was interrupted by the one and only captain Hook. " Your mother wants to see you love". She was at first startled by the sound of his voice. " What does my dearest mother want now" she said as she spun on her heels to face the pirate.

" I don't know she just said that she wished to speak to you". Regina exited the room pushing the pirate aside with her hand. She could always come and look at the contents in the box later.

* * *

Neal was furious he knew exactly what game the pirate was playing. Anger enraged his body as he brought his fist into the wall of the hall. His hand penetrating through the wall. He removed his hand to see the hole in the wall and the blood dripping down his hand but he did not move. Instead he rested his hands above his head and his head against the wall as he tried to calm himself down. he was going to kill that pirate if it was the last thing he does.

* * *

Neal had wrapped his hand in a bandage his hand was in excruciating pain but he decided to ignore it. He told Emma and Henry to leave town his sons safety was his main priority he couldn't risk Cora getting her hands on him. He made sure that Gold would go with them he knew that because Henry was his grandchild that he would do anything to protect him.

* * *

It was about nine at night this was the time he would sneak up to Regina he had to find away to talk to her privately. He went around to the side of her, their house where he found her room and to his luck the window was already open. He knew this was going to hurt his hand climbing up but he really had no choice. He started to climb gripping onto the vines on the side of the house. It had reminded him of when he first started to date the former mayor, she insisted that Henry didn't see them together. It took a while before she had truly opened up to him to allow him to mend a broken heart at first he was surprised she had agreed to marry him but he was glad when she decided to do so. He made his way up and peeped through her window but regretted when he did. He saw the pirate on top of his wife. " why do the gods decide to torture me" he thought to himself before jumping through the window with more anger than earlier. He grabbed the pirate from the back of his neck before throwing him off his wife, if he could still call her his wife. He chucked him against the wall and kicked right where he knew it would hurt several times. Regina quickly covered her body with the sheets. She found it some what amusing what he was doing. He kicked Hook in the nuts once more knowing after this he wouldn't be able or dare to lay his wife. " Please stop" Hook begged.

" What after you just took advantage of my wife".

" your deranged" the pirate spat.

" oh am I maybe one more kick will help you remember". He went to take anther kick but was stopped by some sought of invisible force. He tried to move but couldn't break free. Regina flicked her wrist once more before releasing Neal from his hold. She slipped her robe on before walking up to her former husband.

" and why did you dear ruin my evening" she said her voice sharp.

" Regina I know you don't remember but I do your my wife and I took a vowel to protect you".

" you did a pretty good job at that" hook said sarcastically.

" enough" Regina hissed " why should I believe a peasant such as yourself"

" you still wear it" he said as his eyes wondered down to her finger which still had her wedding ring. Her eyes followed his to wear she to saw the gold band.

" when the rings are formed to gether it makes a heart" he said as he brought his hand to hers entwining their fingers together. She flinched at first but the sound of his voice was calming made her feel safe. " you cant seriously believe this guy he's delusional" Hook spat. She looked down ignoring the pirate where she saw the heart, the light of the moon made it seem like it was glowing. A smile graced across her lips, Neal took this as the time to take the next move. He stepped closer holding her face in his eyes staring into her dark brown eyes. He moved the hair from her face so he had complete view of her face he had missed her so much. He leant in and captured her lips in his she didn't resist. When she broke away for air she looked up to see " Neal" she said.

" Yes Regina it's me". She rested her head against his chest for a brief moment before pulling away his hand still around her waist.

" your hand what happened"

" well when you find out a pirate is seducing your wife, it can make you do crazy things"

" Hook" she said as she looked down at him to see him in pain holding his crutch. She couldn't help but laugh the prick got what he deserved he's lucky to still be alive. " Neal" she said weakly.

" yes my love"

" you need to leave" she said as she stood back.

" but Regina"

" please don't argue I don't know how much longer I can stay ahh. She screamed as she dropped to her knees.

" Regina I will not leave you"

" please" she pleaded " I love you"

" I love you to " he said in a sad tone knowing he would lose his wife once again. He swiftly made his way outside regretting leaving he didn't want to but he had no choice he felt like a failure of a husband he was meant to protect his wife and lately he had been doing a disastrous job at it.

Regina tried to stay herself as long as she could but lost her battle when she fell to the ground unconscious the whole world went black dark and cold.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the late update I've been busy with all may assignments. That last episode was intense I have no problem with Cora dying it was the way snow did it by manipulating Regina was so wrong giving her hope only to wrap it away from her once again I hope she goes kills everyone ill help her :) hopefully it will be Henry who talks some sense into her. Any way I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review**

* * *

Neal fell to his knees as Regina squeezed his heart. She could feel beat of his heart under her finger tips. Neal cried in pain as he tried to speak. He was up in the top of the clock tower with Regina her mother, snow and charming all for some stupid dagger. The dagger which caused all this, if it wasn't for that dagger his father wouldn't of become the dark one and Regina would have never had to gone through all this pain. "Regina think about what your" Snow said. "If you kill him you will regret it for the rest of your life".

* * *

"Regina" he pleaded "please" held out his hand in attempt to capture Regina's in his but all could manage to do was graze his hand against his. Regina flinched away from his touch, she felt a certain warmth fill her body as images started to run through her mind. She shook her head to push down the strange feeling she was having she couldn't let any emotions get in her way. "Be a good girl dear and hand over the dagger, it will make thins so much easier" Cora said.

"Never" Snow replied.

"Do you really want Henry's father to die"

"NO!" Snow yelled as she though the dagger to ground and dropped to her knees.

"That's a good girl your mother would have been so proud of you, it's a shame you didn't save her when you had the chance" she said in a wicked tone before flicking her wrist. The sound of shattering glass was heard as Cora through Neal out of the clock tower. Regina waved her hand instantly she didn't know why but she did and stopped Neal's fall allowing him to land safely onto the ground. Just before Regina disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke Snow could see confusion in Regina's eyes.

* * *

"Johanna" Snow yelled but there was no response. Snow stepped further into her small house which was nicely decorated with sentimental items such as photos around Johanna's house. Snow screamed in fear when she saw Johanna lying on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood. there was a single flower lying atop of her white like the ones Snow had put on her mothers grave when she was younger. There was only one person who could have done this, Cora.

* * *

Snow and David stood around the freshly dug grave of Johanna as Snow said her final good byes. The sight of Regina's family vault was on more fuel for her rage. "Cora must die" she said.

"Snow this isn't you, your not a killer"

"If its not her it's us I will protect my family".

* * *

Neal, Snow and David arrived at the docks to collect the injured David from Emma. "Dad" Henry said with excitement "Mum has she remembered".

"I'm sorry Henry she still doesn't remember but I did manage to break through to her once and she wanted me to tell you how much she loves you".

His words brought a small smile to Henry face tho they weren't much but it was still a sign a chance that maybe she would break through, hope for the boy and hope for Neal even if it was small.

* * *

Neal stood standing next to Emma as he listened to rumple talk to belle. The phone call soon ended and rumple wanted to talk to him. "I'm still angry at you" he said.

"Please hear me out" rumple said as he put his hand out. Neal instantly grabbed rumples hand. "I did this all for you to find you"

"I know"

"I'm sorry for choosing power". Neal rested his head with both hands wrapped around rumples. He was brought out of by charming when he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Can I talk to you" David asked. Neal nodded before following him to the other side of the room. "Neal I need to ask you if it comes down to it whose side will you take Regina's or ours"

"What do you mean"

"If you are forced to kill Regina or let Snow or I or anyone else die who would you choose"

"Are asking me if I would kill my wife?"

"I need to know to make sure everyone's safe"

"Okay then David" he said as he pushed him back "Let me ask you a question what would you do if you had save Emma or Snow". Charming had no response he just stood there in silence. "If silence is all you can give me" Neal said before walking away. "They're coming" Snow said.

They all took there positions as Regina and Cora broke there way past the barrier. "Regina think about what you are doing" Emma said.

" don't talk to me" Regina hissed.

Charming went to take a strike at Cora with his sword only to have a flame thrown at him. Regina waved her hand flinging him out the door and locking it. No had realized it but Snow had snuck off through the side entrance. Emma had managed to get a hold of Regina and held a sharp dagger at her neck. "NO!" Neal shouted at the sight of his wife with a blade against her neck "Emma please don't" he pleaded but she wouldn't listen to him. He ran to her pulling Regina out of her hold but was instead impaled with blade in his lower stomach. Emma pulled the blade out of him realizing what she had just done. But she also saw an advantage to distract Cora and Regina so she took it. She shoved Neal into Regina and Cora push them into the glass counter giving her enough time to escape. She had felt guilty for what had down but she was really left with no choice. Neal laid injured on the ground as he dragged him self up against the wall so he was leaning against it. Blood trickled down his face from the cuts of the glass as he had broken Regina's fall. She was about to ask him something but was stopped when she saw her mother in pain someone had her heart.

* * *

Regina had left to retrieve Cora's heart while she tried to get to gold. Neal took this as his opportunity to ask Cora something. "Do you love her" he said.

Hr head swung around "Of course I do"

"I believe you but tell me why do this"

"Because power dear is freedom while love is weakness"

"I feel sorry for you"

"Why do feel sorry for me when your the bleeding to death on floor"

" that might be true but you've never felt love the most powerful magic on earth now that's the worst curse imaginable"

"To never feel love dear if you didn't love Regina so much you wouldn't be on the ground bleeding to death dear". Neal was to weak to argue his eyes lids agree to feel heavy.

* * *

Regina pushed her mother heart into her chest, Cora immediately dropped the dark ones dagger and smiled at her daughter with nothing but love. Neal felt a blast of wind hit him it gave him strength to get up. He entered the other room to see Regina standing there with a sweet innocent smile on her face as she said mother in a child like tone. Cora's smile was just as bright and it was strange to her like this. But suddenly it was gone as Cora felt weak at the knees and fell into Regina's arms. "Mother" she said. Regina had realized what was happening her mother was dying. "you would have been enough" Cora said to her daughter before her eyes fell shut. Regina's tears seemed to stream down her face like the Niagara Falls. Neal fell to Regina's side and pulled her into a hug she did not resist. "Neal" she said "Is that you".

"Yes" he replied as he kissed the top of her head. "Neal" she said again but there was no response. She pulled away from him to see that his eyes were shut and his pulse weak. He laid in her arms as she cried above. "Neal please don't leave me, what am I going to do" she cried. Rumple saw the state of Neal "Neal" he shouted. "Get away from him" Regina hissed.

"Regina stop" another voice came from the distance where she saw Snow and David standing. Snow saw Regina siting holding her what looked to lifeless husband in her arms and her mother, dead by her side. Regina looked at her with her tear stained face and darkened eyes the stared straight into Snow soul "you did this" she spat her voice horse from all the crying.


	20. But it will be something

**Sorry guys and especially sorry to evil regal for the long ass wait but I had a writers block and had been so busy, anyway I hope this chapter makes up for it, I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

You don't understand" Snow shouted to Emma "I killed Cora and now Neal is sick"

"It's not your fault you just wanted to protect your family I would done the same thing" Emma replied.

"But you don't understand if Regina doesn't kill us over Cora she will definitely over Neal" Snow said as she lowered herself onto the bed. "I've seen what happens when the person you love is ripped away from you"

"No she won't" Emma argued "I won't allow it"

"But don't you see every time I gain happiness she loses it, this curse was her chance to start fresh to get her happy ending"

"What by making every one in this town forget who they are, who does that"

"Some one who is desperate for their happy ending, some one who was denied it many years ago"

"Maybe she was denied it, because she's pure evil".

Snow shook her head "No there was a time when Regina had a heart of gold she was the one who taught me about true love and how true love is most powerful magic there is"

"Yes, maybe but that was a long time ago, people change" Emma said as she was thinking about Neal and how they once were.

"No I've seen it"

"Seen what" Emma replied curious as to what Snow was saying.

"That look in her eye that smile on her face the one she used to give me when I was younger when she loved me"

"When"

"When her and Neal got married, she had a smile on her face that would just bright up the room, she let down her walls if only for a moment but I saw it, it was her like when she was with Daniel she had found love again but every time she finds love she loses it. Henry we tried to take him away from her"

"It was for his own protection" Emma argued.

"Was it, she would die for Henry in a heart beat and now she has to watch while the one man who found who she truly was, who could look past her cold exterior break down her walls and make her feel love again slowly dies before her eyes and its my fault if I wasn't such a"

"No none of this is your fault if any it's mine, I stabbed him with the poisonous dagger"

"No, it is my fault I should been there I should stopped you but instead I acted my own revenge and for that I will pay all magic comes with a price"

* * *

Regina stood beside Neal's bed where she watched him rest peacefully as if he was sleeping. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead as a tear rand down her face. Regina was startled as she heard foot steps from behind her her. She turned her head where she saw a man in a red in black suit holding a a black with handle golden cane. It could only be the one and and only Mr Gold. "Gold" she said her voice laced with venom. "I'm just here to see my son, is there crime in that dear" he replied.

"No I suppose not". For a first Rumplestilksin had no words to say no snarky comment neither did Regina. She was just tired of this endless war all she wanted was her happy ending but fate seemed to be against her. "There is no known treatment you know" Gold said.

"Wrong" Regina replied as she looked down to her peaceful looking husband. Gold looked at her with a questionable look. "We'll you see dear Rumple, mother had a spell, a life spell hidden away it could bring back one that's been lost"

"Yes" Gold said "If you get to them in enough time but they wouldn't really be alive"

"No , but it will be something"

"And what does this particular spell require"

"The heart of the one you hate most"

"So in other words Snow White". Regina turned head so she was directly facing the imp as a smiled tugged at her lips. "Exactly".

* * *

Mr Gold had no idea why he was going to inform the Charming's about Regina's plan but something possessed him inside ordering him to. He made his way to Snows apartment where he knocked on the door twice before it was opened by the very prince himself. "What do you want Gold" David said.

"I bring news about Regina"

"Oh and what is that David" replied.

"She is out for blood and in my experience there is only one way to end a blood feud"

"What do you mean, are you saying that's killing her is the only"Emma said

"Yes" Gold replied.

"Then you must help us" David insisted.

"I'm sorry dearie but I cannot do that"

"And why not" David said.

"Because despite Regina's and I differences we both seem to have one thing in common"

"Neal" Emma interrupted.

"Exactly dear your smarter than you look"

"What has this have anything to do with Neal?" David asked.

"Because dearie Snow Whites heart is the answer to all my problems, with tat Regina can enact a curse which will simulate life for Neal and I will have my son"

"But it won't really be him" Emma said.

"Maybe not but as Regina informed me, it will be something"

"Maybe" Emma said "But would Neal want". Gold lowered his eyes to the floor as he processed what Emma had just said to him. "Your right" he said in quiet voice. "So you will help us" David said.

"Indeed I will but only because it what Neal would've wanted".

* * *

Regina made her way up to Snows apartment where she saw the door was locked, 'foolish Charming's thinking a lock could stop her" she thought to herself. With a wave of her hand the door was unlocked, she made her way inside only to be greeted by Mr Gold. "Why" she said but he had no response. "You can't hide behind him forever dear Snow White" she said with venomous tone.

* * *

Neal walked through the woods confused, sick and deranged. His vision was blurred and the trees looked like they were enclosing around him. His nose was bleeding but that didn't stop him all he could think of was 'I have to get to the well' because in his right hand contained a block of TNT he had to destroy the magic to stop all the fighting it was the only way. He started to run faster when he ran into another person he thinks was a hiker. "Are you alright" the other guy said "Do you need a doctor"

"No I'm fine" Neal replied "I just need to keep going" he said before barging past the other man. As soon as Neal left Owen pulled out his phone and dialed the famous mayor's number" "Hello this is mayor Mills" she answered.

"Yes hello I just called to inform you that I believe I saw your husband running through the woods, he had a block of dynamite in his hands I tried to stop him but couldn't, he look like he was lost and confused, he was mumbling words, I thought that I should let you know" Owen said. 'Neal' Regina thought to herself. "Yes thank you, I will see to him Immediately " she said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Neal tried to light the match but it just wouldn't light. "What are you doing" a familiar voice said from the distance. "Getting rid of magic"

"The only thing that will do is get you killed" Regina said as she took a step closer to Neal. He had ignored her words and tried to light another match but with a flick of her wrist the explosives disappeared. He looked up to his wife before saying "I know what you plan to do it won't work you know"

"It will save you I know it" she said "We can be together and you won't leave me" she said as tears ran down her face "you won't leave me" she said softer her voice cracked. Tears had started to prick at the back of his eyes. "Not like this" he said "it won't be the same I won't really be alive it won't be me"

"No but it will be something"

"Regina" he said in a soft whisper before he was interrupted by the Charming's "Dad Henry said after seeing Neal's appearance it looked like he was just near death his skin so pale.

"Regina don't do this" Emma said.

"No I will not stand here and watch my husband die" she said as her voice cracked once more. "No" Henry said " dad you can't die" tears started to stream from the boys face. Neal turned to face Regina where he held both of her hands and looked into her eyes, he could feel the tiredness and exhaustion slowly taking over him. He looked down at their hand before looking back up to her with a smile on his face. "Do do you remember our wedding day" he said to her.

" yes of course I do" she replied

"It was one of happiest moments of my life do you know why"

" No why"

"Because on that day it meant that for the rest of my life I would be with the woman I love and the little boy who I also came to love use became my life my everything". A small sad smile grew on Regina's lips. " and if I'm going to die I want to spend every last breath with you and Henry" he said as the tears started to flow down his his face dripping on their still intwined hands. "Regina I love you so so much and the scariest thing on this earth is leaving you and Henry I don't want to but I also don't want to live as a mindless husk who can't feel your love because that is the worst curse imaginable my love" she let go of his hands as tears ran down her already tear stained face. "I'm sorry" she said "Your right it wouldn't be you but losing you it scares me, you are one of the only people who has kept me going and without you I'm nothing"

"That's not true" he said "You are much more then nothing you are every thing" he said as he looked into her dark brown eyes. She opened her her hand where a ball of flame appeared. Neal and the Charming's watched as Regina dropped the curse into it turning it into nothing but ash. "Thank you" he whispered. He brought his hand up to Regina's face where he cupped her cheek before leaning in and and catching her lips in his, kissing her ever so tenderly. A gush of wind swept through the forest nearly knocking every one off their feet but not Neal and Regina they were still standing their in each others in embrace. All of the color on Neal's face had returned. "You did it" Henry shouted in excitement "true loves kiss broke the curse". Regina just looked up at husband and smiled relieved that he was still standing there with her. He grabbed her by the waste pulling her closer to him where she rested her head on his chest and listened to the beat of his heart. He couldn't help himself but to kiss her again, there they stood in each others embrace standing there kissing in the middle of the forest maybe he and Henry were happy ending only time would tell.

* * *

**And so sorry for the bad grammar but I am so tired and just wanted to get this up I hope you enjoyed this chapter please don't forget to review.**


End file.
